Kyree and Smoke: Medabot Champions
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: Ever since he turned 15, Kyree has alwys wanted a medabot to call his own. Now he gets the chance to have one, but how will he do. This medabot does seem a little over the top. Can he be controlled? Who knows.
1. It's Not Fair

**Kyree: I can't wait to get started on this story  
Smoke: Is it about me  
Kyree: Yes and no  
Sapphire: Pardon  
Dessy: You make an appearance but not like before  
Smoke: THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME  
Kyree: Just **

I woke up on a bright Friday morning and stretched while I got out of bed, "I can't wait for school to be out for the summer." I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and get ready for school. Today was the last day and I had plans to make. I went out of the bathroom and back into my room to get my clothes on. Searching through my drawer, all I could find decent enough was a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt with a Sonic the Hedgehog on it. "Oh well, this will have to do for the day." I walked out my room and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I got in there, my mom told me that she had a surprise for me when I get home. Instantly, I became skeptical about this. The only thing I really wanted for the moment was a medabot, my girlfriend has one and my little brother has one too. "Ok, I will just have to see what it is when I get back." My mom could hear the enthusiasm and curiosity in my voice. I slowly poured myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and add the milk. "Like I said before, I can't wait for this school year to end today." After I was done eating, I left to my bus stop.

When I got to my stop my girlfriend Destiny was waiting for me with her medabot. She was wearing a black skirt and a short sleeve silver shirt. Once I got to her, full jealousy kicked in, "Um, why is she here?" I pointed to Destiny's medabot, Sapphire. "You know the school rules, Dessy. No medabots are allowed on school grounds. The punishment for breaking this rule…" I was interrupted by both Dessy and Sapphire, "Will result in the confiscation of the medawatch and medabot." I rolled my eyes at the two females before me. "Well looks like someone is a little bit salty that he doesn't have a medabot of his own. That's such a shame." Sapphire started to laugh at me and I began to go from jealous to irritated, "Ok, why is she even here?" Dessy just laughed at me, "Did you forget? The principal is allowing us to bring our medabots to school since it's our last day. I brought Sapphire with me to robattle and win some sick new medaparts." Sapphire was a Sailor type medabot with a Hercules Beetle type medal. I was getting sick of these two already. "Hey here comes the bus." Dessy tapped my shoulder but I didn't respond. I would've continued to ignore her, but she gave me a good right hook to my shoulder. I grabbed my arm and pulled back in pain, "Come on was that seriously necessary?!" Sapphire laughed and I turned my anger toward her, "Quiet you or so help me I will cease your function. Got it?" Sapphire brought up her arm and aimed her blaster at me which made me back off. Just when things got tense, Dessy shoved us onto the bus, "Let's just get to school and finish the school year of right." The three of us got to sit in the back and relax before we got to school. Dessy immediately began checking Sapphire's armor and ammunition to make sure she was ready for any robattle that came her way. I looked around the bus and saw that everyone had a medabot… everyone but me. It just wasn't fair, my girlfriend, brother and best friends all had medabots but not me. I watched as the school finally came into view. Dessy, Sapphire and I got off the bus together and went into the school.

As soon as we got in, we went to the cafeteria and got with our friends. All of us began chatting and admiring each other's medabots. At that point someone asked me where my medabot is and I just walked away. I was done, I didn't want to be bothered by anybody. The bell rang signalizing that first period was about to start, and I was already in a pissy mood. I had Dessy in first period and I knew it was only going to make my mood worse. "This is going to be the worst day of my life." I said to myself as I walked into my English classroom. All the desks were put up and some the students were starting to robattle for parts. I sat and watched as Dessy and Sapphire began to work their magic. The way how Dessy knew commands surprised me, "Alright, Sapphire, we got them on the run. Flank them to the right then blast them!" I watched as Sapphire ran to the right and light her opponent up, "Taste my bullets!" She shouted, and I watched as the opponent dropped to the ground and had their medal eject from their back. "Function ceased! The winner is Sapphire!" My English teacher said as everyone cheered. Everyone but me, I just sat there and stayed silent. The loser gave Dessy an arm piece that looked to be a sword. She was excited and pranced over to me with Sapphire. I had to fake a smile to show that I was having fun. "Well look whose attitude has changed." She said to me with excitement clearly in her voice. Inside, I was happy for her, but at the same time I completely hated to be here. I put on my headphones and let the day go by without a care.

Finally it was time for everyone to go home. I got on my bus and waited for Dessy to get on. Sure enough, she and Sapphire did and I saw that they had a bunch of new medaparts. I was so heated that I didn't even want to talk anymore. Sapphire tried to cheer me up but I didn't even say a word or smile, I just sat there, lost in my own thoughts. The bus arrived to my bus stop and I walked home alone. When I got inside my house, my brother's medabot, Zorrin, greeted me. "Hello, how was your day?" I tried not to answer him, but he followed me to my room and kept bothering me. "I asked how was your day?" I went inside my room and looked at the medabot before me and just let him have it, "ZORRIN, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR MEDAL AND SMASH IT! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM, RIGHT NOW! ALSO, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I shoved him out and slammed my door shut then locked it tight. I sat on my bed and picked up a controller to my Xbox 360, "Maybe games will get me in a good mood again." I began playing GTA V and a smile began to come over my face. Things were looking up for me until I heard a knock at my window. I checked to see who it was and it was Dessy with a couple of my friends, "Hey, we're going down to the ice cream parlor. You coming or what?" I thought this over for a second then nodded to my girlfriend and shut the window. I threw my controller under my bed and started to put my shoes under my bed. However when I threw my controller down, it hit something I didn't expect. It hit a big box that I didn't know was there. "Huh, what is this?" I pulled out the box and saw that it was a new medabot KLN model. "Wow! Plus it comes with a medal!" I quickly took out the medabot and fit on its new parts. Then, I put on the medawatch and inserted the medal into it. The medal had, what looked to be a dragon on it. My friends were becoming impatient so I threw on a long sleeve shirt to hide the medawatch. I then ran outside and we all left.

We all had finally got to the parlor and when I saw they had brought their medabots with them, I couldn't help but laugh while sipping on my mint chocolate chip milkshake. "Why are you laughing, wise guy?" MY friend Marc's medabot Static asked. Static was a KBT type medabot with a Stag Beetle type medal. I look at my friend and pat his back, "Let's robattle." We went outside and to our positions. "Transport medabot." I spoke into the watch and my medabot appeared in front of me. I inserted his medal and watched as he stood up and got used to his body. "Wow, this feels good to move around in." He looked at the opponent in front of him and got into his battle stance. "Ok you know the rules, first one to cease function loses." I knew I had this in the bag and the rest of them knew this. Other than playing video games and sleeping, I helped test new medabot models with the Medabot Corporation. With this in mind, I know all of their strengths and weaknesses. "Alright, Smoke, show them that you're no pushover!" Smoke started to run towards Static and took a swing at him and missed as Static leapt into the air and started shooting at Smoke just barley catching his arms, "Warning, left arm 46% damage. Right arm 55% damage." I looked down at my medawatch and saw that Smoke had taken some good hits, this is when my spirit kicked in. "Smoke can you hear me?" I waited a second until he spoke, "Yeah, I read you loud and clear." I put on a smirk and spoke into the watch again, "Listen, Static is a KBT type medabot, this means his specializes in shooting long range. Get in as close as you can and blast him with your guns as well." Smoke nodded and charged at Static who was trying to get a lock on him. "Static, just spray him down!" I heard Marc say, and Static did what he was told. Unfortunately, Smoke heard the command and began zig-zagging all over the place making it harder for Static to hit him. Static was so busy trying to mow down what was in front of him, that he lost sight of Smoke. "Static behind you!" Marc yelled. But it was too late as Smoke shot Static in the head multiple times until he fell, "Warning, head 100% damage. Function ceased." Static fell in his chest and shut down as his medal popped out. "Badabing Badaboom." Smoke said while walking to me. I gave him a high five and smiled big, "Good job out there, you really showed superior strength." He put his hand behind his head and began to gloat, "Oh that was nothing." Marc looked at me and handed me a set of leg medaparts, "Here, you won fair and square." I shook my head and smiled, "I don't want them. I only wanted to do a robattle for the fun of it." He gave me a skeptical expression but decided not to question me. Dessy and Sapphire looked at me and Smoke, "Wow, he was pretty cool in that battle." I heard Sapphire say. "Yeah but don't worry they won't be able to be us." Dessy said to her medabot companion. "Don't be so sure, I know all about her and what she is capable of. You forget, I work with the Medabot Corporation." Dessy thought this over then ran off with Sapphire, "Meet here tomorrow. I will beat you." I shrugged and decided to go home as well.

Smoke and I entered my house. Immediately, I went to find Zorrin. He was sitting in my brother's room watching tv with my brother, "Hey, Zorrin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Zorrin walked to me and looked down to avoid eye contact. "Hey chin up. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was very wrong of me to treat you the way I did. If you don't want to forgive me, I understand." Zorrin didn't say anything, he just pulled me in and hugged me. I returned the hug and let him go back to my brother. I went into my room and laid in my bed, "Well this is my room Smoke." Smoke took one look around and shook his head, "This place is a mess. You really need to clean often." We began arguing for a couple minutes and at this point I just went to bed. "I'll deal with you in the morning." I said to Smoke before heading into a deep sleep.

 **Kyree: Sorry I haven't been posting in a while but don't worry I'm back on track  
Smoke: Got that right  
Dessy: Where are we  
Sapphire: Not important  
Kyree and Smoke: Exactly**


	2. A New Companion and Medaforce?

**Smoke: Well that was fun  
Kyree: You said it  
Sapphire: You won't beat us  
Kyree: What makes you so sure  
Dessy: We have more robattle experience  
Smoke: Sure  
Sapphire: Oh, now you two are in for it**

I woke up on that Saturday with the sun hitting my face. My eyes opened slowly and scanned the room. There was no sign of Smoke anywhere, at least that I could see. "Was that all a dream?" I thought to myself as I got out of bed. I know it wasn't a dream, I still had the medawatch on. Before I knew it, Smoke came into my room, "It's about time you woke up. Now get off your lazy behind and get ready." I slowly got up and wiped my eyes, "Ready for what?" I started to walk to the bathroom, when he began talking again, "Hello? Don't you remember, Sapphire challenged us to a robattle today?" I perked up immediately and quickly got ready, "Well we need to go and practice." Smoke looked at me with a blank stare, "I don't need practice. I can do well enough without it." He waited for me to finish getting dressed then we headed out. While we were out, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Oh, hey Kyree. It's ." "Hello . What can I do for you?" "Well, I have a surprise for you. I need you to head on over here and pick it up." "Ok, will do. I am on my way." I hung up the phone and looked at Smoke, "That was , he wants us to come by the Medabot Corporate office for a surprise." Smoke looked at me then back in front of him, "Well let's go see what he wants." We started to run in the direction to our destination. On the way we ended up passing Dessy and Sapphire without noticing until it was too late. "Hey, Kyree, you ready to lose?" She had so much confidence that she was going to beat me that I had to knock it down a little. "Well, I will have you know that you can get Marc and Static in a 2 on 2 robattle against me. Dr. Aki gave me a call and told he was going to get a surprise for me." After I said that, Smoke and I continued to run to the Medabot Corporate office.

We finally got inside and ran past the front desk. "Don't worry, I'm here for Dr. Aki." I went into the lab and looked around, "Dr. Aki? Are you here?" Smoke and I searched the area then saw him in the testing area with a new KWG medabot model. Quickly I ran in and greeted him, "Hello . Nice to see that you have another model to test." Smoke looked at the male tinpet before him and looked at both of us, "What is this thing?" Smoke asked me tapping my back. I looked at him and face palmed, "You should know what it is, it's your skeleton. That is a tinpet, the skeleton of all medabots. Right, Dr. Aki." Dr. Aki looked at me and nodded. He then handed me a medawatch and a medal, "Here, take this, I want you to test him out. If you like him, I'll let you have him for free." I was so excited I could just explode. Here I thought I wouldn't have a medabot to call my own, and now I get to have 2 of them for myself. I took a look at the medal, it looks like another dragon medal. However, unlike Smoke, who had a class A medal, this new one was a class B Medal. I slipped in the medal to the new medabots' back and he powered on. "I think I will name you Striker." The medabot looked at Smoke and stared, "Will I have to robattle him?" I nodded at the new medabot then looked at Smoke, "Go easy on him, will you?" Smoke looked at me and shook his head, "No can do. HE will have to learn that not any robattle will be easy." I shook my head and put on the new medawatch. "Ok, you 2 show me how you do in dangerous situations! Smoke I will be focusing more with Striker, ok?" Smoke nodded to me and began running around Striker while shooting him. "Ok, Striker can you hear me?" he began dodging Smokes' onslaught, "Yes master." I took a deep breath and started to clear my mind, "Your medaparts are not good when it comes to taking bullet shots, however, your sword is very good for blocking and your legs are good for a speedy evade. Plus, your hammer fist works extremely well against shooter type medabots like Smoke. Striker ran circles around Smoke causing him to become disoriented, "I can't get a lock on him!" Smoke ran forward and swung at Striker who did a backflip evade. Before Smoke knew it, Striker had already hit him back with his hammer fist. I looked at Smoke's medawatch and was impressed, "Warning, legs 65% damage. Head 30% damage. Right arm 100% damage, function ceased. Left arm 40% damage." When I looked at Smoke, his right arm had lost its color and went limp. Smoke started to get frustrated as he pulled up his left arm and shot a bullet and hit Striker's hammer fist. "Warning, right arm 100% damage. Function cease." When I looked at Striker, his hammer fist had lost its color and went limp. Smoke started to laugh and aimed for Striker's head, "Time to eject your medal." Striker brought up his sword and pointed the tip at Smoke, "After you." Striker rushed at Smoke who shot at his head. I covered my eyes until I heard a loud "CLANG!" I uncovered my eyes and saw that Smoke still his arm up and Striker was behind him with his Sword still unsheathed, "Warning, head 100% damage. Function ceased." I looked at the two of them and watched as Smoke's medal ejected from his back. He fell to the ground to my surprise. "The winner is Striker!" I heard Dr. Aki call from behind me. I ran to the medabots and inserted Smoke's medal into his body. "What the heck. How could I have lost?" I laughed and congratulated them both. "Now let's go to a real robattle." The 3 of us started to walk out lab and I thanked Dr. Aki for the new medabot. After we got out, all of us ran to the ice cream parlor to get to the robattle.

When we got to the parlor, we saw a crowd of people (mostly school friends) waiting around Dessy and Marc. I ran up and got into the circle with them. They looked at me and smirked, "Wow, look who decided to show up." I heard Sapphire say with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "Yeah I'm here and I have a surprise for you two." I brought up both of my wrist and showed them my 2 medawatches, "SMOKE! STRIKER! TO MY POSITION!" Everyone watched as my 2 medabots leapt into the air and landed in front of me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's robattle." Sapphire began to shoot at Smoke who dodged and began hiding behind crates and barrels for cover. Striker ran to Smoke's side and used his head ability to raise both his and Smoke's targeting ability. "Ok guys, here is the plan: Smoke, Sapphire is a shooting type medabot like you so I need you to cover Striker so he can go in and catch her with the hammer fist. Next, Striker, shield Smoke so he can shoot down Static." Smoke and Striker nodded and looked at each other. "On my go. 3. 2. 1. NOW!" Striker got from behind cover and began running towards Sapphire who then began shooting at him. Striker would have retreated, but Smoke had his back, "You messed with the wrong medabot!" Smoke started firing at Sapphire with no intention of hitting her. I heard the crowd starting to cheer and yell. Static looked at Striker and shot a missile at him and got a direct hit on him, "NO!" I heard Striker yell as he was thrown back a couple feet. "Warning, left arm 100% damage, function ceased. Legs 100% damage, function ceased. Right arm, 80% damage. Head 90% damage, function reaching critical output." My heart was racing. I didn't want to lose, especially not to these two. "Well, look who thought they were going to win." I heard Dessy say. I watched my two medabots on the field and this gave me an idea, "Striker, can you stand up?" He slowly stood to his feet and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked and took a deep breath, "Striker, you still have your hammer fist. What I need you to do is pound the ground and kick up the dust. Smoke you protect him." They got together and Striker began hitting the ground and bringing up some thick dust while Smoke either took shots for him or fired back. When the dust got thick enough I had to put faith in my team. "Ok, Striker, use your head radar to find them." I'm not sure if it happened but what I do know is that Smoke started shooting at someone and then a medal was dropped. The dust had cleared and Static was on the ground with his medal out. I cheered on the inside but Sapphire got her revenge. Smoke or Striker couldn't see her and she soon started shooting at Striker until his medal popped out. "Warning, head and right arm 100% damage, function ceased. The crowd cheered louder to the point of almost hurting my ears. "No, Striker, say it isn't so." I heard Smoke say. He then began to growl and soon a bright light started emitting from him. "I'll show you what happens when you strike down my team mates." When he said this, I already knew what was coming next. "Smoke! Use the power of the medaforce!" I yelled into the watch. Smoke put up his arms then brought them back down and pointed his canons at Sapphire, "POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" Smoke then shot a giant beam of energy at Sapphire which hit her directly. Causing her medal to eject after the hit. "Warning, all systems function ceased." I heard my girlfriend's medawatch say. Smoke fell to his knees and threw his head up in victory. The crowd went absolutely ballistic.

After we all recovered from what had happened, we put our medals back into our medabots and went inside the parlor. "Ok, mind telling us what the hell was that?" Dessy asked me. I wanted to ignore her but Smoke and Striker were curious as well. I sighed and brought them to a table, "Sit down and listen closely. I'm going to tell you the same thing I was told by Dr. Aki." Dessy and Marc sat down and laid their arms on the table. "As you already know, medabot medals weren't just made out of the blue. These rare medals were once used by civilizations before us but were then buried in the ground due to weathering and erosion. The original medals had something these other medals didn't have, something called the medaforce, a power used by the ancients in robattles. These medals were soon found by the Medabot Corporation and had almost all of their data copied into other medals. **ALMOST**. I say that, because there was one thing that couldn't be copied and or be completely researched…the ancient power of the medaforce." I looked at my girlfriend then at Sapphire who was completely compelled by the story. "So in theory, Smoke is a rare medal?" I looked at Marc and nodded. "I don't know how though. My mom bought him from the store yesterday and the odds of a rare medal being with a convenient store medabot set, is damn near impossible. Not to mention, is in charge of the entire research of rare medals, I'm sure he wouldn't be that careless. Unless…" A light bulb began to go off in my head. "My mom didn't get Smoke from the store. She went to ." I immediately jumped out my seat and ran out the parlor with my best friend and girlfriend following me. "What are you doing Ky?" I heard Dessy call out to me. "My mom didn't get Smoke from the store!" Marc ran to my side and tapped my shoulder, "Well where did she get it from and who gave it to her?" I ran even faster with my destination in mind, "The where is the Medabot Corporation, and the who is Dr. Aki!" I knew what might happen when we get there but I don't care. I just need to know the truth about Smoke.

 **Smoke: I'm the coolest  
Kyree: You and Striker are the coolest  
Striker: Thank you Master  
Sapphire: You guys got lucky with the medaforce  
Dessy: Just wait till I get another medabot  
Kyree: Oh I'm shaking with fear  
Smoke: You have as much chance against us as Kyree does with you  
Kyree: Exactl…wait what is that supposed to mean  
Smoke: *gone***


	3. Things Get Complicated

**Smoke: I'm rare  
Kyree: Yeah. You're the only medabot without a brain  
Striker: *laughs*  
Dessy: I can't wait to get a new medabot  
Sapphire: Yay another friend  
Smoke: Hopefully she'll be an actual challenge  
Sapphire: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SMOKE**

We all got to the lab and went to find Dr. Aki. "He could be anywhere in here. We all need to split up. Smoke and Striker, change into action mode." Smoke got down on all fours like a lion and ran one way while Striker got down like a beetle and rolled down another way. "Medavision, on." A screen appeared over my medawatches allowing me to see what my two medabots were seeing. Marc and Static ran down one hallway and disappeared while Dessy and Sapphire did the same down a different hallway. I ran down a straight hall in front of me. I looked to my medawatch and saw that Smoke had no luck finding him but Striker did. I quickly took out my phone, "Guys, Striker found Dr. Aki in the left wing room 204." I quickly ran to the room and everyone was waiting for me, "Dr. Aki, you have some explaining to do such as, how did I get Smoke's medal and is Striker a rare medal as well?" The scientist sighed and looked at us, "Follow me to the testing room." We all did as we were told to but Dr. Aki sent me to a different testing chamber and then had me put Smoke and Striker in. "Kyree I need to test them both to see how far their medals have gone." I was hesitant to agree but I did. The next thing I saw made me scream for both my medabots. Dr. Aki pushed a button and a giant medabots entered the chamber. "Dr. Aki! Why is RoboEmperor here?! He'll destroy both of my medabots. I wanted to run to the scientist but Smoke and Striker reassured me that everything was going to be fine.

I looked into the chamber as RoboEmperor went after them. "Smoke dodge left and Striker dodge right." I watched as they avoided their attacker and regained balance. "Striker go in for the hammer fist then let Smoke shoot him." I watched as Striker started jumping up to RoboEmperor and got face to face with him, "TAKE THIS, HAMMER FIST!" The hits could be heard through the chamber. Something was wrong though, he wasn't letting go of RoboEmperor. I got a call from Dessy and answered it, "Hello?" "HIS FIST IS CRACKED AND STUCK INSIDE ROBOEMPEROR!" "NO!" When I looked back, Smoke was trying to keep the behemoth distracted long enough for Striker to get out, but it didn't work. RoboEmperor shot multiple missiles at Smoke and hit him directly, "Warning, Head 70% damage, vision sensors offline. Legs 60% damage. Right arm 80% damage. Left arm 80% damage. Function reaching critical output!" I look up and Smoke was lying on the ground not moving and Striker looked up and saw RoboEmperor bring up his tri-laser and shoot him. "Warning, head 90% damage. Legs 80% damage. Right arm 95% damage. Left arm 90% damage. Function going critical!" I put my head down and gave up. "Positioning for attack!" I looked up and saw that RoboEmperor was charging his attack. I saw my chance to get one good hit in, "Smoke, please, you have to get up. Same for you Striker." I saw them get up and had a little bit of hope left in me, "Guys, we have a chance to win this. Here's the plan: Smoke charge up the medaforce the shoot it at RoboEmperor, Striker, I want you to distract the big guy long enough for Smoke to shoot." I saw them nod and put the plan into action. RoboEmperor pointed his tri-laser at Smoke and I held my breath as he got closer, "Target locked!" I covered my eyes but heard Striker's voice, "I'm the one you want. OVER HERE!" RoboEmperor turned his attention away from Smoke and focused on Striker. Smoke's voice helped me regain my composure, "Don't worry, we got this. POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" Smoke shot his powerful blast and hit RoboEmperor directly, but it wasn't enough. "We need more power!" I told the two, but something happened as I said that. I looked at Striker's medawatch and instantly became shocked, somehow, Striker was getting energy back. He stopped next to Smoke and pulled his sword back then began to glow. "No way. That glow, Striker has the medaforce." Striker yelled then slashed at RoboEmperor sending a wave of energy at him, "NIGHTMARES UNTOLD! THE MEDAFORCE!" Striker and Smoke had both taken down RoboEmperor. "Soooo weak." Smoke had fell to the ground and his medal ejected. Striker stayed up and got Smoke's medal.

I quickly ran down to the chamber and got to my medabots who had turned back to normal and were on their feet. Dr. Aki came in and took a look at my medabots and patted my back, "Don't worry they will be fine. Follow me."

We followed him to his office, "Can I take a look at their medals?" He held his hand out and I ejected Smoke and Striker's medals and gave them to him. Dr. Aki then put the medals in his computer and showed me their data. I took a good look at them and came to a conclusion. "Well, Smoke's medal had evolved forms but Striker's data has an error in it." Dr. Aki looked at it and brought his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Yes and I think I know why. When Striker was given the energy, normally, a medaforce able medabot would hold in the energy and control it before release. However, as soon as Striker acquired the energy, he shot it off immediately causing an unstoppable force of uncontrollable energy to hit RoboEmperor. This is why RoboEmperor was defeated with that shot. I looked at Striker's body and inspected it. "I was given my medals back and I put them in their bodies. I looked at Dessy and saw that she had a new medabot. "Uhh, Dr. Aki, why does my girlfriend have the KBT-2 model?" Her medabot started talking to me, "Hi there, my name is Cyrstal." He looked at me, "Oh she asked me to for another medabot so for the time being, I am lending her that model." I instantly became frustrated, "Out of all the models you could have given her, you gave her AcrBeetleDash!" Dessy then slugged my shoulder, "You're just mad that I have a cooler and stronger looking medabot." That comment had me steamed, "FINE! Let's go! I'll robattle that smirk of your face!" She laughed at me and gave me a kiss which caused me to blush, "Maybe later my hot headed champion robattler." I decided to let that slide…for now. Smoke and Striker looked at me then back to Dr. Aki, "So Striker is a rare medal like me?" Smoke asked looking back to Striker. Dr. Aki nodded and placed his hand on Striker, "He is a rare medal, but his power is indescribable like…he can't control it yet it can't harm him. Normally, if a medaforce is uncontrolled when fired, I would crack the medal." I looked at Striker with a look of fear. "But don't worry, you will learn to control it." Dr. Aki reassured us.

With that, we all headed home. I watched as Smoke hopped on Striker's back and drove him around like a car, "Hey, Striker, can you kick it into high gear?" Striker began to drive faster and faster making Smoke yell in amusement, "Now this is speed!" Smoke said as he held on tight. It made me happy the way these 2 got along so well. We got into my house and went into my room. I was beat, all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep, but now I had to make new sleeping arrangements for my medabots. "Ok, you know what, screw it. You guys are going to have to sleep with me. We all got into my bed after I changed into my pajamas. Smoke wasted no time as he immediately dozed off, "Going into power storage mode." I heard my medawatch say. Striker had problems going to sleep, "Master?" I looked at him with half-awake eyes, "Yeah? What's wrong Striker?" He looked around then to me, "Do you ever think I'll be able to control the medaforce just like Dr. Aki said?" I patted his head, "Of course. And if you feel skeptical, we can practice in the morning." Striker rolled to his side and looked at me, "Thank you, Master." I smiled at him and closed my eyes, "You can just call me Kyree, Striker." Striker stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "Thank you, Kyree." I waited until I heard my medawatch, "Going into power storage mode." I soon fell asleep next to my medabots knowing that everything will be ok.

 **Crystal: Very nice to meet you all  
Striker: Same here  
Smoke: Ehh whatever  
Dessy: He is a bit of an ass don't you think  
Kyree: Yeah but he awesome enough to be an ass  
Sapphire: Sure he is  
Smoke: Is that why I kicked yours**


	4. I Lost

**Smoke: Where is Sapphire?  
Kyree: Why are you hiding? Are you afraid that she will get you  
Striker: I have to admit he's right  
Dessy: You know for someone who talks a lot of shit, you are a wuss  
Sapphire: I'll say  
Crystal: Onward with this chapter**

I woke up to find my medabots playing on my Xbox 360, "You're going down Striker!" "No way. If anything, you're going to bite the dust!" I sat up and watched them bicker and play together. I went to the bathroom and got ready. I got back to see that my medabots were in a serious argument that would nearly turn into a robattle, "Yo Kyree, this guy here is so jealous of my game skills, that he attacked me!" I looked at Striker waiting for his explanation, "You're lying! You were using cheat codes!" I couldn't help but laugh at them, "You guys sound like me and my brother when we play together." They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh with me. "Come on, let's go do something today." Something hit my memory, "Wait, Striker, we need to work on your medaforce abilities. But first, I want some ice cream to give me my energy for the day." Smoke looked at me and shook his head. I went out my room and saw Zorrin playing with my brother. "Good morning you two." My brother waved to me and Zorrin came up and looked at Striker, "He almost looks exactly like me. Why is that?" I looked at Zorrin then to Striker, "Well when you were created, different blueprint designs were made. So I guess you could say, your creators wanted you to be unique." With that being said me and my medabots left the house and went to the parlor. When we got there, there was this big guy wearing a suit and had shades on. I didn't mind it too much and tried to get inside the parlor. "Excuse me sir, but I require access to the parlor so I can get my regularly scheduled mint chocolate chip milkshake." This guy didn't budge and I was getting irritated, "MOVE OUT MY GOD DAMN WAY YOU STUPID KNUCKLE HEAD!" He pressed a button on his phone and called for backup. Pretty soon there 2 more guys and they all had medawatches. "Attack-Tyrano transport!" "Blackram transport!" "Digmole transport!" I looked at the medabots before me while these security guards laughed, "We will protect the madam and her friends while they enjoy their frozen treats! I suggest you leave at once!" I shook my head, "Leave it to a bunch of stuck-up rich kids to ruin a guy's day. SMOKE! STRIKER! TRANSPORT!" Striker and Smoke appeared to the sides of each other. "Oh yeah, we about to put them to work." Smoke said with an excited tone "It would be very vise not to engage in combat" I heard Striker say. "I'm not sure if you know me, but I'm the best robattler around these parts." They all looked at each other and snickered a little, "How could a kid like you possibly be a good robattler?" I smirked and looked at my medabots then theirs, "Perhaps you like me to show you."

Smoke and Striker hid behind some boxes and looked at me, "Ok here is the plan: Smoke, I want you to start shooting at Blackram, do not take your focus off him and don't let him get close to Striker. Then Striker, I want you to get some good hits on Attack-Tyrano." Striker nodded and leapt over the boxes while Smoke stayed behind and began shooting Blackram. "Wait a minute, what about Digmole?" Smoke turned his head and faced me. I looked down and began to think, "Digmole can't attack, he can only raise his defense." Smoke laughed and started to get some direct hits on Blackram while Striker was trying to hit Attack-Tyrano. Blackram had been able to step towards Striker and hit him with a beam that slowed him down. "Uhhh, it's so tough to move." The guards smirked at me and began to laugh. "Well, have fun hitting Attack-Tyrano. He is immune to getting shot." I couldn't help but laugh which wiped the smiles off their faces, "That's sad. You don't know your medabot very well, Attack-Tyrano is a tyrannosaurus type medabot which means he specializes in strength then speed and defense. Also, he is very easily damaged by shots from shooter types and grapple types." The guard was shocked that I knew so much about his medabot. "Which means…Smoke, take your focus off Blackram and go for Attack-Tyrano. Striker, you go for Blackram." Smoke and Striker looked at me, "I like the sound of that." Smoke began shooting at Attack-Tyrano causing his medal to pop out while Striker used his hammer fist to knock Blackram to the ground then catch him with his sword. Striker turned around to Blackram and saw that his medal had ejected. "Good job you guys. Now go after Digmole!" Striker had regained his speed and ran after Digmole while Smoke stayed back and began to shoot him up. Digmole had his medal ejected and fell to the ground.

"Wow! You know, for security guards, you're robattle skills are completely shitty and ridiculous." Smoke and Striker came back to my side and I gave them a high five, "Good job out there you guys." Smoke chuckled, "there was no competition so there was bound for greatness to be made." Striker laughed at Smoke's remark, "Well they didn't put up much of a fight." I laughed along with them for a while then looked at the guards, "Well we won, so unless you want another ass kicking like this again, I would suggest you move." The guards moved out my way and in I entered. However, when I got in, all I saw were a bunch of rich girls all staring at me and my medabots. "I now there were bound to be rich people in here with friends but this is insane." Striker said to me while looking around. I didn't let it bother me as I casually walked to the bar counter and sat there, "Hey, Geoff, what's going on here? And why did I just have to robattle my way into the place?" Geoff sighed and motioned for me to lean close, "Apparently, my boss had his daughter and her friends drop by for some time to hang out. She asked that nobody but the toughest robattlers be allowed in here." Just as he said that, my best friend Marc and his medabot, Static, walked in and all eyes were on him. I motioned for him to come sit next to me and explained to him what was going on. Next, Dessy, and her 2 medabots, Sapphire and Crystal, walked in. I swear, she couldn't look any more beautiful today. Marc was wearing his pleather jacket with a plain blue t-shirt and jeans while Dessy was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a short green t-shirt. The gang was all here and we decided to chat for a while, "I just had to beat some guards in order to enter, what is up with that?" I explained to her what was going on and she just rolled her eyes, "Nothing like a bunch of stuck up rich kids to ruins a girls' day." Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. I looked behind me and saw that all the girls were listening to our conversation. "Hey guys, did you here that the annual city robattle tournament is coming!" We looked at him in disbelief, "Really? What's the ranking so far for everyone?" Dessy pulled out a slip of paper and handed to me the top 10 rankings. "In rank 1st we have none other than Kyree Scotton, in rank 2nd we have Destiny Demery, and in rank 3rd we have Marc Blair! You guys, we are the top 3 ranks that's amazing." After we freaked out about the rankings (mostly me) we ordered our shakes and were on our way. However, when we stepped out, there was a voice coming from behind. "HEY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT UP MY BODYGUARDS AND WALK AROUND LIKE YOU'RE HIGH AND MIGHTY?!" I turned around and saw some of the girls standing outside the parlor, "Uhh, the fact I asked them nicely to move and also, they challenged me." She wasn't letting me off that easy, "You're lucky I'm feeling nice today, otherwise, your medabots would have been mine by now." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, Dessy could already see that I was playing right into this girl's game. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm Kyree Scotton rank 1st in the city when it comes to robattling. You don't stand a hell of a chance against me!" The girl smiled and was joined by 3 of her friends, "Then you have nothing to worry about do you?" I looked at Smoke and Striker and they both nodded to me. I brought my arms up to my mouth and began to speak into the medawatches, "ALRIGHT BOYS, LET'S TAKE'EM TO TOWN!" I had realized that they hadn't even summoned their medabots. "Belzelga transport!" "Botafly transport!" "Peppercat transport!" "Femjet transport!" I watched as their medabots appeared in front of them. "How about a deal?" I looked at her and tilted my head in intrest, "I'm listening." She smiled and looked at Smoke, "If I win this robattle, I want him. If you win, I will give you one of my other medabots." I smirked knowing I would win, "Deal."

"It's go-time! Smoke and Striker, stay as far away from Belzelga as possible. She's a one hit function ceased, got it?" "No problem. I won't mind having to blast someone to kingdom come." "Don't worry we got this in the bag." I smiled and got into my spirit, "Don't let Peppercat touch you or you will get a shocking surprise!" Just as I said that, Crystal shot at my foot, "Boo. You are terrible." I gave her a look then focused on the robattle. "Striker, you have great mobility, take down Botafly. Smoke, aim for Femjet and blast her out of the sky!" Smoke aimed up for Femjet and started to shoot her while Striker flipped into the air and punched Botafly. Both were scoring some good damage. That's when Belzelga started running towards Smoke who turned around and shot her back, "Stay away if you know what's good for you." Botafly had started to fall down and Striker had changed targets to Peppercat. "Here kitty kitty, I have a little toy for you!" Striker slashed her with his sword and knocked her back. Femjet shot some missiles at Smoke and almost hit him but he dodged to the right and shot her in her head causing her medal to pop out. "Alright we're doing great! Now let's end this!" I spoke into the watch and Smoke started to glow, "POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" He shot the medaforce at Belzelga, but Botafly got in the way and took the shot instead. "No way." Smoke was drained of energy and Belzelg came in for the attack. She hit him onto his back and began punching him repeatedly. "Warning, all systems function ceased!" Smokes medal ejected out his back and his body lay there lifeless. "Striker! Quick take down Belzelga!" I was starting to lose my advantage and I could see the girls were loving the sight of me getting my ass handed to me while my friends were on the edge of their seats. Striker ran to Belzelga and caught her with his sword which broke on contact, "Warning, right arm 100% damage, function ceased!" Striker's sword arm lost color and went limp as he was then grabbed by Peppercat and thrown into the air. "MASTER!" Those were the last words I heard from Striker before he was slammed down and electrocuted by Peppercat, "Warning, legs 100% damage, function ceased!" Striker couldn't get away as he was grabbed and held in place. "Striker…I'm sorry." I watched as his arms were spread out and Belzelga let him have it. "AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Striker got his final screams out before his medal popped out his back, "Warning head 100% damage, function ceased!" I thought it was over, but I was wrong. "Excellent Belzelga, now destroy Striker's medal." I looked up and ran quickly to Striker and grabbed his medal.

I put his and Smoke's medal back inside their bodies, "Smoke…I'm so sorry." I took of Smoke's medawatch and handed it to the girl, "I'll be back for him." She smiled at me and walked off with Smoke and I sat there in shame with Striker, "I can't believe I lost him." I got up and ran home with tears in my eyes while Striker followed me. When I got to my house, I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over me and cried myself to sleep. He's gone, and it's all my fault. Not only had my robattle ranking gone down from 1st to 8th, but I had lost my best friend. I will get him back…I know it.

 **Kyree: I will get him back  
Striker: I know we will  
Kyree: Tomorrow will start the mission  
Striker: Of course master. I will not rest until he is brought back to us**


	5. The Phantom Renegade Appears

**Kyree: I have a plan  
Smoke: Sure you do  
Kyree: Just you wait and see  
Zorrin: I hope it works  
Striker: We know it will**

I woke up next to Striker and yawned, "Striker, get up. We need to figure out a plan to get Smoke back." The white and purple medabot looked at me, "Ok, master, let's think of a plan." I got ready in the bathroom then threw some clothes on. "I have an idea but we need to get Marc and Static over here." Striker looked at me and tilted his head, "What about Destiny?" I looked down and shook my head, "She must not know I did this. EVER!" Striker took a step back and nodded his head. I turned on the tv and switched the medafighters network. "Master, look, they're interviewing the top 3 best medafighters!" I looked on the tv and saw that they were interviewing the girl that took Smoke, "And tell me, how did you beat the former #1 medafighter, Kyree Scotton?" I waited as they put Smoke on the camera, except, she changed his medaparts. Now that I think about it, HIS MEDAL WAS IN A FEMALE TINPET! "Oh it was nothing, I guess everyone has their off days." I was completely furious. Not only had she made me look like the worst medafighter ever, but she was humiliating Smoke on national tv. I turned off the tv and threw the remote to the ground, "This is ridiculous! Smoke never asked for this, look at him he was completely made a laughing stock in front of national tv!" I took out my cellphone and dialed Marc's number, "Hello?" "Hey, it's me. Did you see the news?" "Yeah. I can't believe that actually happened." "That's why I have a plan. Head over right away." "What about Dessy?" "No! Avoid her at all costs!" "Alright, will do." He hung up the phone and I waited and hour until he finally arrived, "Ok, what's the plan?" I brought him and Static to my room closet and opened the door. Inside was a costume with a mask and a top hat. "Oh no way, man. You can't possibly be serious." I nodded to him and whistled at my room door. Inside came Zorrin and looked at Marc, "He's in on the plan." Marc looked at Zorrin in shock, "Isn't he your brothers' medabot?!" I looked at my friend and took the costume out, "Yes, and here is the plan: Zorrin and Striker will switch bodies so no one knows it's me. Next, you and I will go to the girls' house and robattle her for medabots. While, we robattle, I will have my medavision on and watch the fight while I infiltrate the house and get Smoke with the medawatch of course." Marc thought this over for a second and agreed with me, "And keep this all from Dessy?" I nodded and looked back at the costume, "I made a promise to her a couple years back that I would never become the Phantom Renegade again. But I have to break that promise one more time." I could tell Marc knew was feeling sincere. I then looked at Zorrin and Striker then ejected their medals and switched them to the different bodies. "We go at night." I said to Marc and he nodded. Now that I had Striker in Zorrin's body we were all set. I left to go find Dessy and make sure that I keep her away from my house until the mission is over. Finally, I had found her walking with Crystal and Sapphire. "Hey Dessy!" I said to her out of breath. "Uhh, hi. Are you ok?" I looked at her and nodded, "Hey look, I'm going to be out doing stuff tonight. With that being said, I won't be home till very late tonight, so don't bother coming by, Ok?" She nodded at me and Sapphire chimed in, "Sounds suspicious. What stuff will you be doing tonight?" I looked at Sapphire and made a face, "That's none of your business." After I said that, I ran off and got back to my house. I went inside and looked at Marc, "Let's practice with this body and see if we can make this happen." We went outside and got to our positions, "Ok, this is not a real robattle. It's just practice."

Striker ran at Static and punched him back with the hammer fist. "Good job, Striker! Now go in with those claws!" Striker pulled his other hand out and ran at Static who dodged left and began shooting at him. "Warning, right arm 40% damage. Left arm 30% damage." I looked at Striker, who at this point, slash at Static. "Striker control yourself and use the medaforce!" Striker jumped away and began to glow, "NIGHTMARES REBORN! MEDAFORCE!" He brought his claws back and slashed them at Static sending a wave of energy at him. Static tried to block and dodge at the same time, but he failed and was soon caught in the blast of the medaforce. His medal ejected from his back and he soon fell to the ground.

"Ok, now that we know Striker can control the medaforce, it's time to put this plan into action." I quickly ran inside and got into my closet. I put on the costume, mask, top hat and gloves then went back outside. With the mask on, my voice sounded more sinister and shady, "Well then, let's go get Smoke back." We left my house as soon as it got dark. I had to hide in the shadows and sneak around while Marc ran to the girls' house. I listened to him as he began to speak to the girl, "HEY, LITTLE GIRL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO ROBATTLE!" She looked at him and asked for the medabot challenge and he nodded. That was when I made my entrance, "BWAHAHAHAH! IN THE NAME OF LIBERTY, I CALL ONTO JUSTICE! I SHOW MY FACE IN THE TIME OF NEED! I'M THE HELP THAT IS CALLED FOR BY THE CHILDEREN! I AM… THE PHANTOM RENEGADE!" I jumped next to Marc and looked at the girl, "time for a robattle little girl. If we win, we get Smoke back. If you win, you get our medabots, got it?" She nodded and called 3 of her friends, "Belzelga transport." "Peppercat transport." "Botafly transport." "Femjet transport." I looked at Marc and nodded, "Zorrin transport." "Static transport."

The robattle was soon on its way. Striker ran up and slashed Botafly but was soon tackled by Peppercat. "No, Zorrin!" Static started to shoot at Peppercat and get her off Striker. To my surprise, her medal ejected next to her body. Static helped Striker up and Marc nodded to me. Now was a better time than ever to disappear. "HAHAHAHAHA! I'LL BE BACK!" I threw down a pellet and was gone from m my last known location. I was soon inside the house via the vents and I looked at my medawatch, "Medavision, on." A screen popped up and I was able to see what Striker was seeing. Things looked fine for now and I continued to go through the vents. "Wow, she still has all her friends over? This girl must be very rich." I found the room where Smoke was in only something was wrong. "Smoke, hey buddy, up here." He didn't respond and I exited the vents and went into the room with him. His medal wasn't in his body and his parts were just left here to rust. "Don't worry buddy, I'll bust you out soon." I left the body there and checked on the fight, "Striker, leap at Femjet and hit her head." I watched as Striker's vision went closer to Femjet then she began to fall towards the ground causing her medal to eject. I then got back into the vents and saw a room with a bunch of girls in it dressing up a medabot with a bunch of, what they thought, cute clothes. "Please stop, this is so humiliating." That voice sounded like Smoke. I took a smoke bomb from out my back pocket and dropped it into the room. I waited until the entire room was cloaked, "What's going on?" I heard on girl say, "Where did this smoke come from?" I heard another say. "BWAHAHAHAHA! SETTING THE TABLE WITH FINERY, LET US STOP PICKING AT OUR FOOD! OUT OF THE SHADOWS A MYSTERY MEDAFIGHTER APPEARS! THE PHANTOM RENEGADE! HAHAHAHAHA!" I dropped into the room and quickly popped Smoke's medal out the back. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign that I was ever there. I put the medal in my pocket and went back into the room with Smoke's body. Before I put it in, I checked the fight and saw Static shoot Botafly into submission. "Ok, Striker, time to pull out the secret weapon, used the medaforce!" Striker started to glow and he slashed at Belzelga, "NIGHTMARES REBORN! MEDAFORCE!" I watched as it hit her directly and ceased her function. I remembered that I didn't have the medawatch. I jumped into the vents and quickly went to an office looking room and saw the medawatch there. I swiped it and went back to Smoke's room. I put on the medawatch and inserted the medal, "Smoke? Can you hear me?" He turned on and looked at me, Read you loud and clear buddy." I looked at him and pointed up into the vents. He got what I was saying and got into the vents. We went through the vents and got on the roof. I spoke into the medawatch and told Striker to get on the roof. I watched as the medabot jumped on different columns and got next to me. Everyone looked up at me and I knew I had to make my escape, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THANKS FOR THE RARE MEDAL AND THE MEDABOT, SUCKERS!" I threw down a Smoke bomb and vanished.

I watched as Marc ran off and got away from the house. I realized, I had one more thing left to do. I saw the girl sitting on her balcony and I came into view, "Hey little girl. Check this out!" I removed my mask and showed her my face causing her to be completely shocked. With that, I put my mask back on and ran off and caught up with the others, "Ok, let's get to my house!" We ran until we got into my house. I quickly ran into my room closet and changed back into my normal clothes. When I got out, Marc and I got a message on our phones from the medabot federation updating the current standings. "Look, I moved back up to 1st and that girl is back into 8th where she belongs. Just when I said that, the message played the video of the robattle. "Oh no! Dessy got the message as well, she's going the kill me for being Phantom Renegade again!" Marc couldn't help but laugh a little, "Hey man, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at him and he left my house. I sighed and looked at Smoke, "Smoke' I'm so sorry that I put you in a bet like that." I started to tear up and began to hug him, "I promise it will never happen again." Smoke hugged back, "I forgive you." I looked at him and he looked up at me, "NOW STOP HUGGIN ME YOU WEIRDO!" I laughed and let him go, "Tomorrow, we will go to Dr. Aki and see if we can get your parts a tune-up." I then looked at Striker and remembered the medal switch, "Hey, Zorrin." Zorrin watched into the room and I ejected his medal from Striker's body. I put them back to normal, "Well that was a very eventful night." Striker said to me, "Yeah no kiddin." Smoke said while laughing. I went into my room and fell onto my bed. I slowly went to sleep and soon my medabots fell asleep as well. "Going into power storage mode." When I heard that sentence twice, a smile came over my face.

 **Smoke: Wow I didn't know sneaking into someone's house was your plan  
Kyree: I didn't do it, the Phantom Renegade did it  
Dessy: *Ahem*  
Kyree: Oh boy  
Dessy: What did I tell you about that stupid costume?!  
Kyree: Sorry  
Sapphire: Sure you are  
Smoke: *Shoots Sapphire until she cease functioning*  
Crystal: That wasn't very nice  
Striker: *Slashes at Crystal* Neither was that**


	6. How Do We Get Ourselves Into This Mess

**Dessy: I got you in this chapter  
Kyree: *gulp*  
Smoke: Don't worry we'll protect you  
Striker: Exactly  
Sapphire: Not if we have something to say about it  
Crystal: That's right  
Kyree: Oh come on  
Crystal: A true gentleman always keeps his promise**

I woke up the next morning to find my 2 medabots playing Black Ops 2 yet again, "Ha! You don't stand a chance, Striker! Shooting is my specialty!" I quickly got out of bed and went to brush my teeth. After I got finished, I quickly put on a stripped green and yellow shirt with blue jeans. I went back in my room and watched my medabots play against each other, "I call next turn." I said to the 2 of them. They continued to play for 10 minutes until Striker had finally lost. "Ohohohoho! Look who got his tail beat." Striker ignored Smoke and passed the controller to me, "Ok, Smoke, you brag a whole lot, now let's see how you test against a pro like me." We both nodded at each other and began to play with the aim to beat the other. I was shooting him and he was shooting me. It seemed like I had the game in the bag, that was, until I got a text message in my phone. It distracted me so bad, that Smoke got the winning kill on me, "WOOOOOO! I AM THE BOMB BABY! THE KILLAH WITH THE NAME LIKE ASH!" I looked back at the tv and began to rage, "That's not fair…my phone distracted me and I wasn't paying attention!" Smoke was still laughing when he looked at me, "Yeah, that's right. Just keep'em coming. Excuses excuses." I was so steamed at him, but I didn't do anything. I picked up my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Dessy, "Meet me in the woods by the parlor…NOW!" I gulped as soon as I saw the last word. She never uses all caps unless she was genuinely pissed off at someone, and now that someone was me. "Well what does the text say mister "My phone distracted me?" I looked at him and showed the text message, "She never makes an all caps word unless she is very angry at someone." Smoke looked at me and tilted his head, "Well what did you do?" I thought this question over for a minute, "I think it was because I became the Phantom Renegade again. I have to go see her." I put on my medawatches and left for the woods with Smoke and Striker following me. I ran out my house and made Striker turn into action mode so Smoke and I could ride him. "So tell us, why is she mad at you for the whole, Phantom Renegade thing?" I kept my eyes on the road but was able to keep talking, "A couple years ago something happened…" I started to have flashbacks of the event that went down.

I was running down the street wearing the phantom renegade costume with the police chasing me. I jumped into a tree and began bounding the branches trying to keep, my cool. I had snuck into a laboratory trying to forge medals and sell them without the Medabot Corporation knowing. Dr. Aki put me on the assignment to steal a medal and bring it to the Medabot Corporation for test to see what they were up against. I had gotten to the evacuation point and got in a car, however, police had seen me and began shooting at me. One stray bullet had ricocheted into the car and hit me in my gut. I almost bled out but thankfully I had woke up in the hospital with my wound fully healed. The police did not see my face and I was safe. Dessy was in the hospital with me and I gave her the medal and told her to give it to Dr. Aki then I promised her I would never be the phantom renegade again.

"…ever since then, I've kept that costume in my room as a reminder of what I promised." We had finally arrived at the woods behind the parlor. Striker turned back to normal and looked at me. I took a deep breath and ran into the woods with Smoke and Striker following me. We ran for about 15 minutes before I caught sight of Dessy and her medabots in a clearing. I walked into view and she wait long to notice me, "Come here." I casually walked up to her, "Closer." I took a half a step not wanting to get hit, "Closer." I got so close to where I was face to face with her. To my surprise, she pulled me in and gave me a kiss. I felt her tears roll down her face, "I thought I would have lost you again. I saw the robattle and watch you sneak into the house." I listened to her words I then hugged her close then rubbed the back of her head, "I only did it to get Smoke back." Dessy looked at me then smiled, "Then robattle me and I will forgive you." I looked her in the eye and saw that she was very serious about this. "Ok, 1 on 1 or 2 on 2?" She looked at Crystal and nodded, "2 on 2." I looked at Striker and Smoke, "You guys know what to do. Now go defend our title as 1st."

Sapphire began shooting at Striker who had jumped into the trees to hide while Smoke had to focus on Crystal. "Striker, see if you can get the drop on Sapphire. Smoke, get behind cover and return fire." Smoke got behind cover and began to shoot at Crystal causing her to retreat to cover. "Come on, Striker, where is my surprise?" Just as I said that, Striker jumped from out a tree and tackled Sapphire to the ground. Just before he was able to deliver the final blow, a stray blast came from nowhere and hit him off. "I want a rematch!" I turned to see the girl standing there with nearly all of friends. Quickly I called Marc and told him to come down here ASAP. I then looked at the girl, "So what do you want?" I watched as her friends crowded around me and I soon lost sight of Dessy, "Dessy get out of here!" I saw her run off and that calmed me down a little. "Can I ask your name since you already know mine?" The girl laughed at me, "My name is Maria, but my daddy calls me Empress!" That name sounded familiar, like I've seen it before, oh well. Pretty soon, Marc arrived and was next to me. "So tell me, what do you want?" She pointed at my medabots, "I want their medals. I just hate male medabots. They're so rebellious and argumentative, I used to have one and all he did was argue and question my every word." Smoke looked at me, "We don't argue." I looked back at him, "Don't be full of yourself, you know you argue with everyone." She didn't look like she was amused and Marc had to tap me on the shoulder to bring me to her attention, "So, I threw him out and I still don't care what happens to him." I was so shocked at that last part, that I nearly fell back, "How could you do that to a medabot? All he did was question some things because he was a male and you were asking him to do female medabot things!" She shrugged at my remark and all of her friends summoned their medabots, "There is only one way you're getting out of here." I looked at Smoke, Striker and Marc, "You guys up for this?" Marc looked at Static who nodded at him. "The only way we are going home today is by robattle? Then so be it!" Smoke, Static and Striker ran towards each other and got back to back, "Marc I have a plan." "Lay it on me." "Have Static and Smoke get back to back and fire at everything in sight and when we see an opening, we run for it." Marc nodded and spoke into his medawatch, "Static get back to back with Smoke and unleash a hailstorm of bullets!" Smoke and Static got back to back and began to unleash hell upon these girls' medabots. Striker got against a big rock and leapt to the side to avoid fire only to be grabbed from behind and held tight by another medabot. "STRIKER!" Another medabot started to fire at him while he struggled to get himself free, "Warning, all part 10% damage and dropping!" I had to think and quick, that's when it hit me, "Striker relax your movement and eject." Striker shut off eyes until he felt the grip loosening then lifted his leg high into the air and threw the grabber at the shooter causing their function to cease. I then got a suggestion on my medawatch, "Medachange? What is that?" I then hear Smoke's voice, "Uhh, Kyree, we got a problem. Static and I are out of ammo. I looked to Marc with worry, "Dude, we can't reload ammo in the middle of a robattle…that's cheating." Marc then pointed to my watch, "Do that medachange thing." I looked at my medawatch and shrugged, "Worth a shot. SMOKE AND STRIKER! MEDACHANGE!" When I said that Striker went into action mode sat there while Smoke changed into action mode and got on top of Striker fusing the 2 together. "Wow that looks badass!" Marc said to me. "Well don't just stand there, get Static t stand on them so he's safe." Marc nodded and told Static to get on Smoke and Striker. As soon as Static was on I looked at my medawatch, "Ok Striker use your electric pincers!" Striker made his head glow then shot his pincers off at 3 medabots causing them to cease function on contact. "Ok Static, clear a path for us to escape through!" There were still 15 medabots left and we needed to get out now. Static shot his seeker missiles off at a crowd and was able to get a good enough path cleared. "Ok you guys. Let's get out of here!" They drove down the path and we soon followed, "Medavision, on." Screens came over me and Marc's medawatches. I watched as a medabots stood in Striker's way, "Striker, grab her and shock her with everything you got!" Striker picked up speed and grabbed the medabot and electrocuted her into submission. Smoke then shot her in her face then Striker threw her away. Static was firing missiles at the crowd behind us. Pretty soon, we were out of the woods and back into open view. "Ok guys back to normal mode and use the medaforce!" Smoke and Striker separated and began to glow, "POWER UNTOLD!" "NIGHTMARES REBORN!" "MEDAFORCE!" They both shot off the medaforce at the same time and hit a majority of the medabots in front of them but there were still 5 of them still standing, "CROSS THE STREAMS!" Striker and Smoke crossed their medaforce streams and made an even more powerful medaforce blast that cut the numbers down to 3. "They just got hit with a second helping of medaforce, what are they still doing back up?" Marc looked at me then at Smoke and Striker who fell to their knees, "I think that medaforce took it out of them." The last 3 medabots were Femjet, Belzelga and Peppercat. "I'll protect them." Static said as he shot off his last missiles. Unfortunately, Belzelga stood in front of the missiles and knocked them away. Static was then grabbed by Peppercat and electrocuted on the spot. "Static!" Static didn't cease functioning but he was thrown to the ground. Just then, some stray shots made them back up. I turn around and saw Sapphire aiming at the female medabots and Crystal coming to help the boys. These girls now had to mess with Dessy and her medabots now, "Are you ok you 3?" they all nodded at her and Striker tried to thank her but he and Smoke were caught by stray shots to the face, "Thank, thank you for everything Crys…OAHAOH!" Crystal and Sapphire looked at Smoke and Striker as their bodies went limp, "Smoke! Striker!" Empress giggled at this and Dessy looked at her in pure anger. Sapphire and Crystal held onto the boys hand then looked at their enemies and began to glow causing everyone to stare at them, "No way! Sapphire **AND** Crystal are rare medals?!" I yelled then looked at my girlfriend, "Dessy…USE THE MEDAFORCE!" She looked at me then nodded, "Quick you 2 while they are still in shock, USE THE POWER WITHIN YOU!" Sapphire pointed her blasters at the medabots in front of her and soon Crystal did the same. "HOPES AND DREAMS DESTROYED!" "AT THE WORLDS END!" "MEDAFORCE!" They shot the medaforce and were first to cease Peppercat and Femjet. Belzelga tried to hold on but couldn't defend against the blast, "NOOOOOO! NOT LIKE THIS!" The robattle was over and when I realized it, we all could keep our rankings because Static was still functioning before Dessy joined so the robattle didn't end until Belzelga ceased functioning. "Alright we won!" I cheered as I got Smoke and Striker's medals back into their bodies, "Thanks babe." Dessy smiled at me and gave me one more kiss making my smile big. Smoke and Striker woke up and looked at the now downed enemies, "Who did that?" Striker and Smoke looked at me and I laughed, "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." They looked at each other and shrugged.

 **Smoke: you can't fool me  
Kyree: oh really  
Smoke: That was medaforce energy coming off of those medabots  
Striker: Which means someone there used the medaforce as well  
Dessy: like he said, you wouldn't believe him even if he told you**


	7. A New Medabot Appears

**Smoke: Ok, who was it that did the medaforce  
Striker: We have to find out at some point  
Kyree: You guys won't believe me  
Dessy: It's true  
Crystal: I still can't believe it  
Sapphire: Are you sure you want to know the truth  
Smoke: It was Static wasn't it  
Static: Leave me out of this  
Marc: Yeah I don't think it was Smoke  
Kyree: It was Sapphire and Crystal  
Static: I can believe that  
Smoke: I can't**

Smoke and Striker looked at me and watched me laugh for a couple minutes. "Well, at least I could get a good laugh out of this." I said to the 2 medabots in front of me. Marc taped me on the shoulder and pointed at his phone. Dessy and I pulled out our mobiles and saw that we got a message from the Medabot Federation, "Attention! The annual robattle tournament will be starting soon. All top 16 medafighters in the city are to meet in town square in the next 2 hours to get ready." I looked at the gang and smirked, "We have time, so let's train our medabots against each other. Meet me down by the river." Striker change into action mode and Smoke and I got on him as he drove off. "Ok you 2, here's how these robattle rules go, since I have more than one medabot, I can only use one of you in a robattle." Smoke looked at me then tilted his head, "Well who are you going to use in the first robattle?" I had to think this over for a second, "Well, I don't know. I guess it all depends who I'm up against." Just as I said that, Striker hit something causing us to crash and flip onto the pavement. I turned around to see that Striker had ran into a medabot. Smoke and Striker helped me to my feet as I walked over to the medabot to inspect it. "This guy looks pretty bad." I touched his back and saw that he was rusting and that was also an STG type medabot. "This guy looks pretty banged up. We should get him to Dr. Aki pronto." I pulled out and texted to Dessy and Marc that there was a change of plans and to meet at the Medabot Corporation. I then pick up the medabots and his medal while Smoke got the medawatch. We then got on Striker and were off again.

We got to the laboratory and immediately went to Dr. Aki, "Hey, Dr. Aki, I have a bit of a problem, this medabot right here was walking down the street and I wasn't looking which resulted in me crashing into him. Do you think you could fix him up?" Dr. Aki looked at me then the medabot, "No problem, I will have him ready in 20 minutes." I smiled and nodded at the scientist then was soon joined by Dessy and Marc, "What happened?" I looked at the 2 and smirked, "Just a little incident occurred and I had a slight change of plans. But don't worry, we can practice here." They both looked at each other then at me, "Fine. What room are we going to?" I looked at Marc and pointed to the chamber. We began to walk to the chamber followed by our medabots, "Ok, let's give this our all. We may be friends now, but once the competition starts, we become rivals." Everyone nodded at me and got to their respective positions but Dessy had to make some minor adjustments, "Sapphire! Change medaparts!" I watched as Sapphire's left arm change from a blaster to the sword she won while we were still in school. "Uhh, Dessy, why did you put that on Sapphire?' Dessy looked at me with a serious look, "Mind your own business." I semi backed off but still questioned her, "Her medal isn't compatible with grapple type parts." But she wasn't listening to me and Marc just decided to speak up, "Let's save the tension for later. There will be plenty of opportunities to kick each other's ass in the near future."

"Smoke I want you to keep your focus on Sapphire and take out that sword of hers! Striker, go after Static with your sin sword and show him what you're made of while avoiding Crystal!" "Sapphire, go for Smoke but stay low so he doesn't hit you! Crystal, use scatter bolts and keep Striker away from Static at all costs!" "Static, go around Smoke and launch missiles at him, then shoot blasters at Striker!" All our medabots looked at us and spoke in unison, "Right!" Striker unsheathed his sword from the slot in his arm then leapt into the air going for Static while Smoke aimed at Sapphire trying to hit her. Sapphire stayed low enough so Smoke couldn't shoot her, "SMOKE LOOK OUT!" I couldn't say it fast enough as Smoke was slashed at his full auto blasters then shot from behind, "Warning! Left arm 100% damage, function ceased! Right arm 30% damage. Head 70% damage, vision sensors offline. Legs 40% damage." Smoke's eyes shut off immediately and his arm lost color and go limp, "HEY, WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" I looked to my right and saw that Striker as dodging Crystals shots and was landing good shots on Static making his arm loose color and go limp, "Stand still and let me shoot you." Striker laughed at Crystal then looked at Smoke and took his focus off his opponents. Sapphire put her blasters up to Smoke's head and giggled but Striker knocked her away and had to help Smoke. "Take this, HAMMER FIST!" Sapphire flew away and hit a wall causing her sword arm to loose color and go limp, "Smoke, are you ok?" Smoke put his hands all over Striker's face, "Striker? Is that you? I can't see a thing!" Just as he said that, Crystal shot at Striker and hit him directly causing him to fall away from Smoke. "Warning! Left arm 100% damage, function ceased! Head 40% damage. Right arm 50% damage. Legs 60% damage, speed and agility decreased!" Smoke heard the direction of the shot and began to fire back at Crystal and Static. Striker got up slowly while his hammer fist lost color at went limp. Sapphire then began to glow and turned herself towards Striker, "HOPES AND DREAMS DESTROYED!" Striker watched as Sapphire aimed her blaster at him. "MEDAFORCE!" Static then came up behind Striker and pushed him into the medaforce causing him to eject his medal. "Warning! All systems function ceased!" Smoke kept looking around, "Who just did the medaforce?" He was only answered with a missile to his feet as he was then thrown back, "Warning! Legs 100% damage, function ceased! Right arm 100% damage, function ceased! Head 90% damage." Smoke backed up against a wall and kept looking around. "Crystal! Finish him now!" Crystal began to glow and took aim at Smoke, "AT THE WORLDS END! MEDAFORCE!" She shot the powerful blast at the blind Smoke making his medal eject. Dessy and Marc laughed at me and soon Dr. Aki came in with the medabot and the medawatch. The medabot looked much cleaner and more presentable than before. I took the medawatch and Dr. Aki whisper one more thing to me that made me smirk at Dessy and Marc, "Hey, want to do one more practice match. "Are you sure you can take another ass whoopin?" Dessy said to me causing Marc to laugh. I bent down and looked at the new medabot, "Hey buddy, my name is Kyree. What's yours?" The medabot looked up at me then back at Marc and Dessy, "My name is Amber." This had me tilt my head in confusion, "Amber? That's a girls' name. Where is your medafighter?" He shook his head then looked down, "She threw me out." I stood back up and pondered this for a minute, "Neo!" He looked up at me, "Huh?" I smiled and looked back down at him, "From now on, you will be my medabot. Your new name will be Neo, it sounds manlier." Neo looked at me and nodded his head then looked at my medabots, "Who are they?" I got their medals and popped them back into their bodies turning them back on. "These are your brothers: Smoke and Striker." Smoke shook hands with Neo while Striker gave him a hug. "Are we going to robattle or what?" I looked at Marc and Dessy, "Tell you what, I will robattle using only Neo but you guys have to robattle me as is." Marc and Dessy looked at each other and laughed, "Fine. We'll still beat you anyway."

Smoke and Striker got behind me and watched as I got ready, "Ok, Neo, these guys are no pushovers! Take them down and use extreme caution!" "Crystal, Sapphire, shoot him down!" Static, launch him sky high." Static shot missiles while standing next to the girls. "NEO NOW! USE YOUR SONIC DISRUPTORS!" Neo got down and his visors began to glow. Before the missiles could even pass Sapphire and Crystal, it blew up senind them flying at Neo. He ran at them and held out his arms, "OK, NOW THAT WE'VE GOT'EM ON THE RUN, USE YOUR HAMMER FIST AND FLEXOR SWORD!" Neo jumped to Sapphire and caught her with the flexor sword then leapt to Crystal and knocked her away with the hammer fist. Both girls hit the ground hard and ejected their medals. Neo then looked at Static and got close to him but Static had one quick trick up his sleeve. When Neo got close enough, Static shot multiple shots at Neo's claws causing them to break off, "Warning! Right arm 100% damage, function ceased!" I thought it was over but Neo brought his hammer fist down on Static's head causing his opponents medal to eject. Neo was the last medabot standing making me the winner. Dessy and Marc were in shock but they were good sports about it. I looked at my medawatch and saw what time it was, "OH SHIT! WE NEED TO GO NOW! THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING SOON!" We all left the lab and ran to town square and were almost running late, "I blame you for this!" I heard Dessy say to me but I ignored her and kept running. I could hear the Medabots Federation giving their speech and knew we had to kick it into high gear. "Striker, change into action mode and stall for time!" Striker changed into action mode and sped off into the crowd of people in front of us, "Medavision, on." The screen popped up and I watched as Striker got in front of the people and got the directors attention. Striker had bought us enough time to make it through the crowd and get to our seats. "I would like to honor our top 3 best medafighters, would they please stand." We stood up and looked at the director as he gave our names, "In 3rd we have; Marc Blair and his medabot: Static. In 2nd we have Destiny Demery and her medabots: Sapphire and Crystal. Last but certainly not least, in 1st we have, Kyree Scotton and his medabots: Smoke, Striker and Neo. Let's hope to see a great show from them people!" The crowd cheered for us and we took our seats. I looked down the row of medafighters until I saw that girl and she was staring at Neo. "These robattles with be held over the course of 16 days with one tournament match a day. All contestant are to stay a room in a hotel of the 1st ranks choosing." The director pulled me up to the podium and asked what hotel will I choose, "I think I'm going to go with…the Embassy." I then looked at the director and smirked. He then asked me for any words of wisdom before the robattles, "Medabots and people were meant to be with each other in a relationship where they can be themselves and help one another. With that they build trust, friendship and bonds that can't be broken. I hope that every medabot and person can experience this feeling and cherish each other." I looked at my medabots and signaled them to come over. "And besides, I wouldn't be here without my boys to push me." Smoke, Striker and Neo all raised their fists into the air. Soon the ceremony was over and all the medafighters went home to back their bags. I quickly packed my stuff and headed out. I went to the ice cream parlor and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. Soon, Dessy and Marc showed up and we left for the hotel which was miles away from our houses. Once we got in, we got our room keys, and unpacked our suitcases. I decided to go downstairs and chat with other medafighters. I brought my medabots with me and we were on the lobby floor, "Man this place looks awesome." Smoke said to me. "I know. Not to mention it has an arcade and indoor pool." Striker and Neo looked at me, "But we don't have any water medaparts." I thought about that comment and figured they were right. All was going well, until Empress showed up with a new medabot. For a second, I could've sworn I saw Neo shaking. "Hello, Kyree and Amber." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "How did you know his past name was Amber?" She looked at me and giggled, "He was my first medabot." I was shocked at this, "YOU THREW HIM OUT!" She nodded and tried to get closer to him but I made Striker and Smoke block her way, "You ain't going nowhere." "It would be best you stayed away." She sighed and walked away with her new medabot, "That medabot she has, that's Icknite she's a KNI type medabot." I looked at Neo who was seriously scared, "I don't want to robattle against her." I patted him on the back, "Don't worry. If you don't wat to robattle her, I won't make you." With that, we all went into the lounge area and just relaxed for a while.

 **Smoke: NICE OF YOU TO DO THAT OVERKILL  
Striker: I have to admit you guys fight dirty  
Sapphire: Oh well  
Crystal: You gotta do what you gotta do  
Static: Oops  
Smoke: I'll show you oops *starts firing at Static  
Static: Hey watch it *runs away from Smoke*  
Smoke: LET ME SEE YOU DANCE  
Neo: Does this always happen.**


	8. First Round: Static VS Phoenix

**Neo: I can't wait to robattle again  
Smoke: you said it  
Dessy: I can't wait to beat you  
Kyree: I'm going to remember that  
Sapphire: Because you know it's going to happen  
Static: Ha ha ha ha  
Striker: What are you laughing at  
Static: you guys  
Crystal: *shoots Static***

The guys and I relaxed in the lounge area and were able to calm down until Marc and Dessy arrived, "What's up with you guys?" Dessy asked me with some general concern, "We saw the person who threw Neo away." The looked around the lounge area hoping to find the person, "She's not here but I will give you a hint on who it was." I popped out Smoke's medal and pointed to it. They were shocked for a minute, "It was her?!" They both asked me this while I put Smoke's medal back in his body. "Yeah, it was her. Neo doesn't want to robattle her and I won't force him to do it." I looked at Neo and smiled at him, "Did you guys hear about the grand prize?" They shook their heads and looked at each other, "Well, Dr. Aki decided to contribute to the tournament so the grand prize is a new medabot. It's Tyrelbeetle. He's a new medabot Dr. Aki told me about. This is a male medabot, so with that being said, we have to stop you-know-who from winning." We all put our hands in the middle, "Fight hard, robattle hard." I said, "Never give up, never surrender." Dessy said next, "Keep your head high, and give it your all." Marc said next. We then threw our hands in the air and looked back at each other. I yawned and stretched, "Now if you will excuse us, we are going to go to bed. Oh and Marc, good luck on tomorrows robattle." The guys and I walked into the elevator and chose floor 5. I got into my room followed by my medabots and changed into my pajamas. "Good night you guys." They all said goodnight and I ejected their medals then put them in the medawatches. Afterwards, they powered down and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I got out of med and put guys medals in their bodies then got ready to go downstairs. I brushed my teeth then put on a medabots shirt on with a pair of jeans. "Good morning you 3." They all waved to me and we all went downstairs to the lobby. Dessy and Marc were waiting for us in the dining area, "It's about time you guys got here, we're starving and we couldn't eat till you got here." Marc commented on my absence and I shrugged at him. We all then got up and decided to get some breakfast. I stood in a line for an omelet then got some pancakes and a glass of apple juice. I came back to the table and began to eat my food while the gang began to show up with plates of food. We ate quickly as we heard the intercom come on with announcements, "Let's give our 2 contestants: Marc Blair and Tyler Goodman. And don't forget their medabots as well: Static and Phoenix. The robattle will start in 15 minutes, would both medafighters please make their way to the arena. Thank you and have a nice day." Dessy and I looked at Marc and Static, "Good luck you two." We said together in unison. Smoke and Striker gave Static a pat on the back, "Give them a good reason to stop robattling." Marc and Static nodded and thanked us for the good wishes then got up and went to the arena inside the hotel. Dessy and I soon followed him and sat in the audience while he to his spot in the arena with Static. Soon Tyler showed up and the match was soon underway with the referee explaining the rules, "The rules are simple: If your medabot is the first to cease functioning during the match, you lose. If you step into the battle field while the match is going, it is an immediate forfeit." Marc and Tyler nodded at the ref and got ready. Are both medafighters ready?" Marc smirked and Tyler clenched his teeth, "Medabots…ROBATTLE!"

Static started shooting at Phoenix who took off into the air dodging his shots. Phoenix opened his mouth and shot out fire which almost hit Static. I saw the look of determination on Marc's face and he was clear that he was not losing this robattle. Static then fired missiles at Phoenix hitting him directly then started firing his blaster at the now fallen medabot. Phoenix got up and quickly put his arms up in defense to shield his face from the onslaught of shots coming his way. Dessy and I began to cheer when we saw Phoenix's arms cease function, "Come on Marc…seal the deal." Static then leapt into the air and shot one more pair of missiles at Phoenix causing his medal to eject on the spot, "FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS MARC AND STATIC!" Everyone began to cheer as Marc and Tyler shook hands and exited the arena. Marc got with us and we congratulated him on the great robattle. "Marc and Static will be moving onto the next round! Tomorrows battle will be Empress Smith and Craig Mantis."

We left the stadium and went up to our rooms. I got into mine and put on some swimming trunks. "Where are you going?" I grabbed a towel and looked back at Smoke, "I'm going swimming with Dessy. Don't worry though, you will have Sapphire and Crystal her with you." I opened my door and heard Smoke talk again, "That's exactly why I'm worried!" I ignored him and went downstairs to the pool room and got in. I sat my stuff down and jumped into the pool. When I came up from the water, I saw Dessy walk in wearing a multi-colored polka-dotted bikini top and bottom. Man I felt good to be me. I went underwater and soon heard her jump into the pool. I came back up and she was right there waiting for me, Hey there, Donnie." I smirked at her and decided to play along with her game, "Oh nothing, Bonnie, just swimming around in the pool." Dessy giggled then put her arms around me. I could already tell this was going somewhere good. She placed her lips on mine and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but do the same, "You know, at some point in the tournament, we will have to go against each other?" She stopped the kiss and placed her head on my shoulder, "Yeah, I know, and I want you to not hold back. Do you understand?" I nodded and brought us to the edge of the pool and relaxed for a while. Today was a very good day for me. "So, I hear your match is in a couple days. You gonna win for me?" I looked at her and nodded. "If you can win I will give you a surprise you will never forget." As soon as she said that, I gave her one more kiss then left the pool. I got on the elevator and went back up to my room only to find that both Smoke and Sapphire had their medals ejected, "What the hell happened here?" Striker walked up to me then looked at Smoke, "Sapphire was acting strange and Smoke ceased her function. I then ceased his function believing him to have attacked her for no reason." I face palmed and put their medals back into their bodies causing them to turn on. "Smoke what the hell happened?" Smoke quickly got up and pointed his blasters at Sapphire, "She was not being normal!" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Normal?" He kept a close eye on Sapphire and held his guns pointed at her, "She was being affectionate towards me like I'm some sort of weakling! I will not tolerate that!" I shook my head at him and lowered his weapons. Dessy came in my room and got Crystal and Sapphire while I dealt with Smoke. "Dude, you can't do this. You over react too much!" I then yawned and took a shower. I then changed into my pajamas and took out everyone's medals and went to sleep.

I was in the arena with Dessy and Marc by my side fighting against RoboEmperor. Something was different about my medabots, more specifically: Smoke. RoboEmperor shot his tri-lazer at Smoke who then grabbed Neo and used him as a shield then began to fire back at RoboEmperor. Sapphire tried to hold RoboEmperor down and told Striker to strike the strong medabot. Striker ran up to RoboEmperor and began to hack at him with his sword but Smoke increased fire and began to hit all 3 of the medabots but was only able to cease Striker and Sapphire's function. "Dude, what is Smoke doing?!" "Control your medabot." Dessy and Marc looked at me as I tried to stop Smoke but it was like he wasn't trying to listen to me. Static and Crystal began to fire at RoboEmperor and Smoke who was able to dodge them. Static launched missiles at Smoke but missed him and Smoke was able to get face to face with him. "SMOKE STOP!" He didn't listen to me and punched Static down to the ground then pointed his blasters at him. "Crystal! USE SCATTER BLAST!" Crystal lifted her left arm up and shot multiple blast directly at Smoke. "Warning! Left arm 60% damage. Right arm 40% damage. Head 60% damage. Legs 50% damage." Smoke fell to the side then looked at Static who was aiming his missiles at him. Out of nowhere, RoboEmperor shot multi missiles at Static and ceased his function. Smoke then got to his feet and looked at Crystal. He began to glow then aimed at Crystal, "POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" Crystal couldn't escape the power heading straight for her as she was thrown back many feet from where she was standing. Next, Smoke looked towards me and began to glow again, "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! MEDAFORCE!" He shot the medaforce right at me and I soon woke up in a cold sweat.

I looked at Smoke and gasped for air. That was the most intense thing I've ever been through in a long time and I had to explain this to the rest of the gang. I got ready for today then popped the medal in everyone's body. "Let's go downstairs." We all left and I knew I couldn't keep this a secret for long.

 **Smoke: I don't like her  
Sapphire: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME  
Smoke: That right there is the reason why  
Striker: Someone get Crystal off of me  
Crystal: *giggles and holds on to Striker*  
Striker: Stop huggin me you weirdo  
Smoke: I have an idea, this always got Sapphire  
Striker: Well then do it  
Smoke: I think their medals are busted  
Sapphire: That's right and you're the only ones who can fix it  
Neo: God damnit  
Kyree: Watch it medabots don't swear**


	9. Being on a Hit List

**Smoke: Great now because of Sapphire my medal feels funny  
Striker: Are you sure it's funny or something else  
Smoke: what do you mean  
Neo: He means love  
Smoke: I loathe the word  
Neo: Sure you do  
Smoke: The only thing I "love" is robattling  
Striker: Nothing else  
Smoke: Nothing else  
Neo: You are crazy**

I walked into the dining area and saw Marc waiting for me, "Hey, where is Dessy?" When I asked him the question he tensed up and kept eyeing behind me. I look at Striker who is turned around and Neo who did the same. I started to turn around but Static shot the floor near my foot causing me to focus on him. "Striker, please control Static." Striker leapt at Static and tackled him to the ground. I turned around and saw that some guy was making moves on Dessy not to mention his medabot was also flirting with Sapphire. The medabot was a NIN model. "That's Nin-Ninja. He's a ninja type medabot, I never really liked him." I looked at Smoke and smirked, "Smoke, you know what to do." Smoke nodded at me then ran and tackled the medabot to the ground, "I do believe you should watch your tongue when talking." Smoke bragged as the medabot fell to the ground. I ran over to them but the medabot dropped a smoke bomb and vanished. "Hey, where'd he go?" Smoke turned to the right and gets cut with a ninja sword multiple times in his arms and legs, "Warning! Right arm 70% damage. Left arm 70% damage. Legs 60% damage, weapon systems offline!" I began to panic and my heart began to race. Smoke looked at his arms and began to run with me following him. Dessy and Sapphire followed us outside and Smoke was beginning to panic as well, "WHERE IS HE?!" All of a sudden, his head jerked up and he went flying back, "Warning! Head at 80% damage, vision sensors offline!" Smoke's eyes shut off and he kept looking around. I looked to my right and saw that medabot watching Smoke panic and beginning to laugh. I had to act fast, so I called in for backup, "Neo and Striker quickly get here and help out Smoke!" The medabots ran at Smoke and brought out his sword and leapt at him only to be intercepted by Striker. I took a sigh of relief and watched as Striker held his own against this new medabot. Neo went to check on Smoke who he said was unusually warmed than normal, "Warning, all systems 99% damage and reaching critical output! Danger! Danger!" Before I could say anything, Smoke's medal ejected and Neo quickly threw his tinpet away. I watched as Smoke's tinpet exploded. Striker turned around and saw Smoke's body lay there in pieces and became, "YOU DESTROYED SMOKE! NOW YOU WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE!" Striker ran at Nin-Ninja and slashed him causing him to fall back. Neo grabbed Smoke's medal and threw it at me then use his claws and raked his opponent until his medal ejected. I picked up Smoke's medal and was filled with anger, "Striker…destroy the medal." Striker looked at the downed medabot then walked slowly to the medal. Dessy pleaded to me but I ignored her and watched as Striker stepped on the medal crushing it instantly.

I then called Striker and Neo to me and walked off towards the Medabot Corporation. "We need to get a body for Smoke pronto." Striker changed into action mode and Neo and I got on top of him. "Master?" I looked down at Striker, "Yes?" "Do you think it was right of me to destroy the medal?" I looked down and started to feel remorse for my actions, "At the moment, I just wanted revenge for what happened to Smoke." Striker stayed silent and I got a message on my phone, "I guess Smoke won't be able to robattle for the first bracket, that's a real shame. I guess my work was a job well done." Neo looked at my phone, "That she devil did this to him." I soon came to a terrifying realization, "I…I…I just k…killed and innocent medabot." We arrive to the lab and Neo looked at me, "What do you mean?" I looked at him and Striker and nearly came to tears, "That was a male medabot sent to take down Smoke. I got the message from Empress telling me that her job was complete. That medabot was one of hers and she sent it to die trying to destroy Smoke." They were both shocked at the story, "I will never ask any of you to destroy any medals, understand?" Both medabots nodded and we entered the lab and went straight to Dr. Aki, "Oh there you are. Where's Smoke?" I showed Dr. Aki the medal and gave him the story, "I see. I will make a new tinpet model for him." Before we left, I turned back around and called to the scientist, "Dr. Aki! Do you think you could make a medal for medabot model NIN-14914?" He brought his and to his chin and began to this for a second, "I'll see what I can do." I smiled and left the lab. "Man, ever since the tournament started, I've been on edge. I really need a milkshake." Striker transformed into action mode and I got on Neo insisted on staying behind with Dr. Aki. Striker drove me down to the parlor and tried to cheer me up, "Well, look on the bright side Master, at least we know Smoke is going to be ok. I trust the doctor because I was the same way." I looked down at Striker, "Wait, what do you mean you were the same way?" Striker started slowing down, "When the doctor found me, I was just a beat up, broken down and completely rusted medabot in the junkyard. He took me in, fixed me up, cleaned me and helped me get back on track. Then he told he had someone for me that I was going to like. That's when you showed up." I smiled again and remembered the day I met Striker. We had arrived at the parlor and went in. For once I was happy not to see a bunch of girls staring me down. "What's up, Geoff?" We fist bumped and he began to make my usual milkshake, "Congrats on making it to the tournament!" I smirked and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Well, I needed this. Trust me I've been on edge ever since the tournament." Geoff and I were able to share a laugh and chat a little more before I got up and left.

When I walked outside and saw someone with a CAR type medabot, I instantly knew, Striker was next, "STRIKER, RUN!" Striker took off and began zig-zagging down the street so Landmotor couldn't get a lock on him. Landmotor changed into action mode and began to follow Striker, "Striker look out!" Before Striker could even react, Landmotor crashed into him and made him roll on the ground. "Warning! Legs 50% damage." I had to act fast or Striker might end up like Smoke or worse, Nin-Ninja. "Striker, get to high ground!" Striker quickly got up and leapt onto a building. Landmotor looked at and locked onto Striker and began shooting missiles at him. Striker dodge the first couple blasts then jumped down at his opponent only to get shot with some more missiles, "Warning! Head 20% damage. Right arm 40% damage. Left arm 30% damage. Legs 60% damage." I had to think of a plan and fast. It came to me, "Striker, those CAR type model always got easily disoriented with bright lights! Go up as high as you can and come down on him with the hammer fist!" Striker leapt up into the air and got into the view with the sun. Landmotor looked up and lost target on Striker but locked on him too late as Striker pounded him as hard as he could with his hammer fist. Landmotor stumbled back and I looked at his medafighter. "Will you leave us alone now?" The medafighter looked at his medabot and smirked, "Landmotor, plan B." Landmotor grabbed Striker in a tight hug and aimed at the ground as Striker struggled to get this medabot off him. "I can't get him off!" I looked down and closed my eyes as tears streamed out, "Striker, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." "Master, don't cry. I promise it will be ok." I looked up at Striker and wiped my tears away. "They can't split up a good team like you, me, Neo and Smoke." He gave me one last thumbs up before Landmotor self-destructed causing him to fly back, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Striker's medal ejected and I grabbed it quickly then got his body and ran to Dr. Aki. These attacks aren't just accidents, Empress feels threatened by me and my medabots because of what we are capable of. I showed up to the lab and ran to Dr. Aki, "We were ambushed by someone Empress sent." Dr. Aki looked at me the then Striker and asked me to set him down on the desk next to him and come back in 3 days for both Smoke and Striker. I nodded and got Neo to come with me. We ran back to the hotel only to find out Empress won and my match was tomorrow with a kid named Walter Goodman. We ran to the dining area to look for Marc and Dessy. I spotted them at one table and walked over. Dessy was the first to look at me, "There you are, I've been looking for you all day. Uhh, I know where Smoke is, but where is Striker?" I looked down and shook my head, "Let's just sit down and order dinner." I sat down and looked at the menu but couldn't take my mind off tomorrows match. This is not a good time for things to go wrong.

 **Neo: Smoke and Striker were targeted  
Sapphire: That's terrible who would want to harm my Smoke  
Neo: Who wouldn't they're a threat to the tournament so everyone would want them taken down  
Crystal: I hope they get better soon  
Neo: Me too**


	10. Who is the Phantom Rebel

**Neo: This is bad  
Kyree: Tell me about it Smoke and Striker were targeted and taken down  
?: Fear not for I shall promote justice  
Neo: Who was that  
Kyree: I don't know**

I started to read of the menu all of the things to eat but nothing interested me. Right now, I was worried for Neo and what might happen to him. I noticed the look of concern on Dessy's face and tried to play it off like I was ok, "I will have a steak with mashed potatoes and peas. What about you guys?" Marc ordered seafood while Dessy suggested some fries and a burger. After we placed our orders, I looked around and saw Empress sitting with her friends, "Neo, we have some business to take care of." Neo gazed over to the same table I was looking at and nodded. "Don't do it, Kyree." I looked at Marc and Dessy who were trying to hold me back, "She destroyed Smoke and Striker. I will smash every last medal she owns." Neo started to walk off but Sapphire and Crystal held him back. I saw Empress look at me and smirk. I was so infuriated that I snapped, "NEO! GET THOSE TWO OFF OF YOU AND GO ATFER BELZELGA!"

Neo pushed Crystal away and slashed at Sapphire then went for Belzelga. Belzelga leapt into the air and came down in an attempt to knock away Neo who dodged at the last second. "I have an idea, run outside!" Neo nodded at me and we both ran outside the hotel followed by Empress and Belzelga. Neo hid and no one but me knew where he was. Neo came down and hit Belzelga with his straw hammer then slashed her with his flexor sword. However, she ate those hits like a champ and punched Neo away causing his flexor sword to lose color and go limp, "Warning! Right arm 100% damage. Function ceased!" I shook my head and looked down in fear while Empress laughed. Neo looked at me waiting for an attack plan but I lost all hope causing him to get hit by Belzelga repeatedly, "Kyree, what are my orders. Kyree? Kyrrreeeeee? Ahh! Ahhhhhh!" With each hit, I saw flashbacks of Smoke and Striker. "Warning! Legs 100% damage "Kyree, please give me orders." Empress got bored and decided to spice things up a notch, "Sailormate transport." A medabot that looked similar to Sapphire appeared on the battlefield and began running around Neo while shooting him, "Warning! Head 99% damage. Function reaching critical output!" Neo fell to the ground but held his Straw hammer arm in the air trying to hold on, "KYREE! MUST FIGHT FOR KYREE!" I turned on my medavision to see if he was capable to lift himself up but his vision started to blur and his function soon ceased, "Warning! Critical output reached! Function ceased!" I looked down but it wasn't over yet. "Sailormate, destroy the medal and Belzelga, keep him away from Amber." I tried to save the medal but Belzelga blocked my way and I couldn't get around her. Sailormate slowly made her way to Neo's medal and lifted her foot. Out of nowhere, random shots fired at Sailormate causing her to jump away. I look in the direction of the shots and see the Phantom Renegade! "Destroying a medabots medal is completely low down and pitiful. If you're wondering who I am, I'll tell you. I am the seeker of justice, the one feared by little miscreants like you. I am…The Phantom Rebel! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I watched as the Phantom renegade sent his 2 medabots down to help me, "Scarlet and Emerald, take down Sailormate and Belzelga." Emerald was a KBT-2 medabot, the ArcBeetleDash model, while Scarlet was a SLR medabot, the Brass model. Sailormate ran but Scarlet was able to shoot her down while Emerald grabbed Neo's medal and handed it to me. Scarlet held Belzelga in place while Emerald shot her.

It was amazing yet weird. I was the Phantom Renegade and yet someone was wearing my costume and trying to be like me. "I consider that a job well done. Emerald, Scarlet, back to me." The 2 medabots leapt into the air and stood next to the Phantom Rebel. "Hey, who are you?" I asked her. She turned around and shook her head, "Boy, its best you do not know. What you don't know won't hurt you." To make things even more awkward, she blew a kiss at me then left. I looked at Empress who was freaking out about the attack. I then collected Neo's body and left to go fix him myself. I took him to a place just down the street and was able to repair his armor and give his parts a fairly good tune up. Afterwards, I went back to the hotel to find my friend and girlfriend still there waiting for me, "Sorry I kinda flipped out you guys." Both of them shook their heads and we all began to eat our food. "You won't believe what happened to me!" both of them looked up at me with skeptical expressions. "Someone else was wearing the Phantom Renegade costume and called themselves to 'Phantom Rebel'." When I said that, Dessy hit her knee against the table and stood up, "I'll be right back." She left while Sapphire and Crystal stayed. "And the awkward part is that her medabots had the exact same medaparts as Sapphire and Crystal." Then the 2 medabots began to malfunction, "Oh I think our systems are glitching. We should find Destiny and let her know." They left leaving me, Marc, Neo, and Static. "Well, I'm full. Let's go practice. I need some for tomorrow's robattle." Marc face palmed and we both went outside. "Ok, this is practice so no robattling for parts."

"LET'S GO NEO!" "STATIC TAKE HIM DOWN!" Neo ran at Static and attempted to slash him but missed and was greeted by a hailstorm of shots, "Warning! Right arm 40% damage. Left arm 50% damage. Head 30% damage. Legs 40% damage." I looked into my medawatch and had an idea, "Marc, you don't have the balls to fire missiles!" He looked at me with a semi pissed expression. He knew if he fired those missiles, Neo's sonic disruptor would jam them and blow them up in Static's face, but he didn't like the fact that I was calling him out and saying he has no balls. "Static, fire seeker missiles!" Static looked at Marc then at Neo, "MISSILE LAUNCH!" Static prepared to fire missiles giving me my chance, "Neo, use sonic disruptors!" Neo's head visors began to glow green and when Static launched his missiles they blew up in front of his face causing his left arm, right arm, and legs to lose color. "Finish him off with the shadow sword technique Neo!" Neo gained a mass amount of speed and sliced past Static causing his medal to eject.

I cheered while Marc began dreading the choice of robattling me. That's when I heard a familiar laugh, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! VERY NICE ROBATTLE BOYS! ALLOW ME TO ROBATTLE KYREE!" It was the Phantom Rebel I was very reluctant to robattle her without Smoke or Striker to help not to mention it was already dark enough. "I don't really think I will robattle you until I have Smoke and Striker back." I could see the disappointment in her but ignored it. "Very well then. I guess I will see you later." She threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared. Marc and I went into the hotel and decided it was time for us to turn in for the night. I went up the elevator and got into my room. Neo sat on my bed and looked at me after I was done changing into my pajamas, "I will do well in tomorrow's robattle." I looked at him and smiled, "You remind me of Smoke and Striker, they always strive to be #1 eve if it means surpassing the other. I dedicate tomorrow's robattle to them." Neo shut off and ejected his medal. "Goodnight Neo." I put his medal in my medawatch and fell asleep.

The next day I got up early and got ready. I put Neo's medal in his body and watched as he turned on. "You ready for this?" He nodded and brought his fist to his chest, "Time to bring the hurt." I smiled at him and put on my special Hyper Shadic t-shirt on. We walked out our room and proceeded downstairs and into the arena where everyone including Dessy and Marc were waiting. I also saw my mom and little brother with Zorrin. Neo and I got onto the battlefield and looked at each other, "You got this buddy." Him and I brought our hands together and nodded. I got off the battlefield and onto my side of the arena. The Medabot federation began to speak, "Thank you all for coming to today's robattle! I would like to introduce our medafighters and their medabots. Please give a round of applause to our rank 1 medafighter: Kyree Scotton and his medabot Neo. Next, meet our rank 5 medafighter: Walter Goodman and his medabot Foxuno." The crowd cheered and the referee took the stand, "I officially declare this match a submission robattle. The first medabot to cease function loses. The loser then gives a part to the winner for keeps. Medafighters ready?" I looked at Neo and took a deep breath focusing everything on this robattle. "Medabots ROBATTLE!"

"Neo, Foxuno is a grapple type medabot just like you so watch your distance when you go in and attack!" Neo nodded and ran at Foxuno who did the same. Both medabots clashed medaparts and began struggling to overpower the other. Foxuno pushed Neo away and raised his arm up for 3 seconds then brought it down on him, "Warning! Left arm 50% damage." This gave me and idea. "Kyree, what are my orders?" I smiled and watched Foxuno carefully, "Neo, when Foxuno lifts his arms to strike, there is a 3 second interval before he hits. Get in as close as possible and wait for him to hit you!" Neo nodded at me reluctantly but still went in and got very close to Foxuno who raised his right arm up, "NOW NEO!" Neo brought his straw hammer up and quickly right hooked Foxuno hi his chest making him stumble back and lose color in his right and left arms. "Now finish him off with the shadow sword!" Neo pulled the flexor sword up and his visors glowed a dark blue as he quickly slashed past Foxuno ceasing his function. "FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS KYREE AND NEO!" Everyone cheered and I met up with Walter who shook hands with me and gave me one of Foxuno's arms. Neo and I got off the arena and met up with the others who congratulated me all the way. We went back to the hotel lobby where my brother and mom left. I remembered, tomorrow I get Smoke and Striker back. Dessy and Marc gave me pats on the back and slugs in my shoulder. It felt so good to be the victor of the match.

 **Neo: I can't wait to see Smoke and Striker again  
Sapphire: When I see him I will hug him until his medal ejects  
Crystal: Striker will never be able to resist me when he sees me again  
Kyree: I bet they can't wait**


	11. Phantom Rebel Unmasked

**Striker: And we're back  
Smoke: Never felt so good to be alive  
Sapphire: Yeah for once it's good to have you around  
Crystal: As long as I have my Strikey I'm ok  
Neo: My brothers are back**

I went up into my room and laid down to take a nap with Neo flopping down next to me. My eyes closed and I heard the sound of Neo's medal ejecting. After a couple of hours passed and I soon woke up and found that it was night time. I put Neo's medal in his body and stretched. I decided to look through my suitcase and found my Phantom Renegade costume. I put on the costume and looked at Neo, "I wore this when I snuck into Empress's house to get Smoke back." Neo gasped and backed away from me, "So, how was that you with those two medabots?" I shook my head and face palmed, "Neo, that wasn't me yesterday. We're going to find out who it was then get Smoke and Striker." I leapt out the window and used a grappling hook on my arm to latch onto another building. While out, I saw Empress walking down the street holding a box of some sort. I followed her until she went into a warehouse and disappeared. I peeped in from the top and saw that they were trying to unveil a new medabot, "Behold my friends, I give to you Smoke 2.0." The box opened and showed a medabot with new versions of Smoke's medaparts. "This female Smoke will be fighting in the robattle league for me when I go up against Kyree!" I pulled out my phone and snapped some pictures then sent them to Dr. Aki and the gang. "Neo, do you see this?" I leaned forward a little too much and made a creaking sound causing everyone to look in my general direction. Luckily I was out of sight and left the roof. I changed back to my normal clothes and wore the Phantom Renegade costume under them. Neo and I began walking away from the warehouse and to the Medabot Corporation when I was spotted by one of the girls friends alerting everyone. I looked behind me and saw a bunch of medabots, "NEO RUN!" We both took of being chased by a bunch of these girls and their medabots. One of them grabbed Neo's leg and proceeded to pull him back, "Kyree, go on without me." I looked at him and had a flashback of Striker, "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" I grabbed his hand and ran off with him. Sailormate ran left to the side of us and Peppercat to the other. Sailormate aim her guns for Neo and I thought quickly, "Split, Neo!" Neo ran a little ahead and I let up some giving Sailormate a direct line to Peppercat. Peppercat ceased function and fell while Neo slashed at Sailormate and ceased her function. We got to the Medabot Corporation and got through the doors. They didn't come in but they waited for me and Neo. I ran to find Dr. Aki and tell him about the news. I had found him and saw that he was giving the final touches on Striker. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there, Kyree. Are you ok?" I looked at him and nodded but pointed at the window, "I think you should see what is going on out there." He went and looked outside then handed me my medawatches, "Let me finish adding the finishing touches on Striker. The scientist screwed in the last couple bolts on Striker and gave me both his and Smoke's medals. Quickly I put them in and watched as they turned on, "Oh yeah. Back in business." "Time to rough up some bot." I smiled and looked out the window and saw that somehow, the Phantom Rebel was trying to battle and was doing a fairly good job at it "Time for the Rebel to meet the Renegade!" Smoke, Striker, Neo and I jumped out the window and landed softly on a ledge, "SETTING THE TABLE WITH FINERY, LET US STOP PICKING AT OUR FOOD! THE CHILDEREN CALL ON ME FOR JUSTICE! I AM…THE PHANTOM RENEGADE! BWAHAHAHAHA!" The Rebel and all the girls looked up at me. "Striker, Smoke, Neo, ATTACK!"

Striker leapt into the air and landed in the middle of the medabots along with Smoke who started shooting and Neo who began slashing and punching medabots. Emerald and Scarlet stood behind my medabots and started shooting at the crowd around them. Striker ran and punched a Botafly down, "Hammer fist!" Smoke began yelling while firing at all the medabots, "HAIL TO THE KING!" Neo saw Aquacrown headed for him so he dodged left and went for her chest but she scanned his medaparts and changed hers to match his. Smoke saw this happen and quickly fired at her. "Alright, let's end this! Everyone group together and use medaforce in all directions! Smoke, Striker, Neo, Emerald, and Scarlet began to glow, "POWER UNTOLD! NIGHTMARES REBORN! WARRIORS AT BAY! AT THE WORLDS END! HOPES AND DREAMS SHATTERED! MEDAFORCE!" All the medabots in the middle of the circle shot a medaforce blast in all directions causing everyone to cease function. "Yes, we won." I looked at the Rebel and watched as she cheered happily. Empress looked at me with a cocked smirk, "You think it's over just like that? Nitro transport!" The female copy of appeared and took a battle stance. Smoke stood up and got ready, "After all that medaforce, I got a lot more energy to spare!" Nitro ran at Smoke blasters at the ready, "Then prove it!" Smoke ran at her and the 2 began to clash. He was hit with multiple shots but still managed to hold his arms up and return fire. "Warning! Legs 50% damage. Right and Left arm 40% damage. Head 30% damage." I smirked and spoke into the medawatch, "Smoke, run around her and shot her once in the eye!" He did what he was told avoiding shots and popping one off into Nitro's eye making her eyes shut off, "Hey, where did he go? Why is it so dark?" Smoke aimed carefully and shot her in her symbol on her head causing her medal to eject, "Another worthy opponent falls prey to the dark side." Empress was steamed and soon after, she left with her new medabots. I looked at my medabots and hug them close and surprisingly they hugged back. I then looked at Rebel and smirked, "I have Smoke and Striker. If I win the robattle, you show me your identity." She nodded and we sent our medabots on the attack, "SMOKE, STRIKER, LET'S GO!" "SCARLET, EMERALD, TAKE THEM DOWN!" The four of them ran to each other and struggle to keep the other down. Smoke threw Scarlet away and started to shoot her causing her arms to loose color. Striker was over powered by Emerald who began charging up. "Prepare yourself for the burning of the midnight sun, the pillar of fire, the PROMONENCE!" Emerald shot a blast at Striker who was hit directly. "Warning! Legs 60% damage. Right arm 50% damage. Left arm 40% damage. Head 55% damage." Striker got up and dodged Emerald's shots and quickly ran up to punch at her. Emerald was knocked back and slashed across the arms by the sin sword. Emerald's medal popped out her body. Striker turned around and saw Smoke throw Scarlet to the ground and shoot her until her medal popped out.

Smoke and Striker put their medals back in and went back to me. "OK, tell me who you are." The Rebel took off her mask revealing herself to be Dessy. I was so shocked that I had to pinch myself. Dessy turned away from me and I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Please don't hide something like this from me please. What happened 3 years ago I don't want of a repeat of that to happen to you. She nodded and we put on our masks. "You should get home Rebel. Bad things happen at night. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, I through down a smoke bomb and was gone.

I climbed into my hotel room and took off the Phantom Renegade costume and put on my pajamas. "Master, did you win your round of the tournament?" I looked at Striker and smirked, "We are moving onto the next round." All 3 medabots cheered and congratulated me. I yawned and got into bed, "Tomorrow is Dessy's match so I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight you guys." They all ejected their medals and I went to sleep.

 **Smoke: The city robattle champ is back  
Striker: That's right and his name is Striker  
Smoke: No it's me  
Sapphire: You're both so full of yourself  
Neo: *laughs*  
Crystal: I vote for Striker**


	12. Striker 20

**Smoke: Feels so good to be back  
Striker: You said it  
Sapphire: Could have better off without you  
Crystal: True  
Neo: Well at least they are normal**

I woke up a late Thursday morning and looked at my medawatch, "Oh shit! I'm almost late!" I sprung out of bed and quickly got ready. I put the guy's medals in their bodies and we rushed out my hotel room downstairs. By the time we got downstairs, the battle had already commenced and Dessy was in the zone. I sat next to Marc and looked out onto the battlefield, Crystal was going up against Stingray a RAY type medabot that specializes in beam shooting. Her moves were fluent yet choppy as she speedily dodged her attacker and shot her scatter blasts at him. Both medabots and medafighters were well aware of their opponents and had robattle spirit. "Come on girls, you can do it!" Marc and I cheered on Dessy while our medabots cheered on Crystal. At one point, Stingray shot a laser at Crystal catching her left arm. Crystal retaliated by shooting the prominence out her head part. Stingray had no chance as the blast hit him directly causing his medal to pop out his back. "FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS DESTINY AND HER MEDABOT, CRYSTAL!" The crowd cheered and Dessy got off her side. I ran up and greeted her in a hug, "Good job out there you 2." She hugged me back and gave me a heart-warming kiss on the cheek causing me to smile big. "Thanks for the support." I looked at her and held her hand, "Let's all go for some ice cream. It's on me." Everyone nodded and we left the hotel, "Hey race you guys!" I looked at the others who rolled their eyes. "Striker, action mode." "Crystal, action mode." Static, action mode." The three medabots transformed into action mode and we were off. I was in the lead and saw the parlor before anyone else. Smoke was shooting at Crystal while Neo was blocking Striker. "I got this in the bag! Give it one more push, Striker!" Striker revved up and went faster but surprisingly, Marc and Static passed us and won, "And you say you're faster than me." I gave him a glare and laughed, "I'm still wondering, who was watching him?" Sapphire and Dessy shook their heads and shrugged causing me to sigh. I saw those security guards from the other day and thought to myself, "This can't be good." We tried to go in but the guards stopped Dessy and Marc, "Sorry, but Miss Empress only allows his access." They struggled against the guards but were pushed back. I nodded at the both and they got into battle formation. I turned around and entered the parlor and sat at the bar table near Geoff. Empress and all of her friends were back and they all had their medabots. Empress walked up to me with Nitro and a new KWG type medabot that looked like Striker, "Hello there, boy. May I introduce you to Strike 2.0 otherwise known as Fury?" I looked at Fury and backed away, "Guys, I think we can get ice cream another day." We turned to walk away but the medabots blocked our path and before I knew it, we were in a robattle.

Nitro tackled Smoke and grabbed his head visors causing him to lose part of his vision, "You think this hurts? This…only…tickles slightly." She picked him up and threw him out the window causing Neo and I to look out. Striker was next as Fury unsheathed her sword and ran after Striker who had leapt out the window at this point. Neo and I quickly ran out the parlor only to see Marc and Dessy still robattling the security guards. "Guys, I could use some help over here!" Sapphire ran up to Smoke and provided cover fire for him while Crystal helped Striker get to safety. "Smoke, let's not waste any more time on these guys! Medaforce Ultrablast!" Smoke began to glow and point his blasters at Nitro, "LETS SEE YOU COPY THIS! MEDAFORCE!" To my surprise, Nitro began to glow as well and began to laugh creepily as she pointed her blasters at Smoke. "Striker!" Striker ran to Smoke and began glowing, "I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL WE COME OUT ON TOP! MEDAFORCE!" I looked and saw that Fury had started doing the same. I was becoming scared as both sides fired of a huge medaforce blast. Smoke and Striker were struggling as I heard them grunt almost in pain. The power was too much for them and they were thrown back but weren't so easily defeated. Static ran to his downed friends and began shooting at any medabot that came near. Crystal helped Striker up while Neo jumped into a crowd and began slashing and punching everyone that got close to him. Sapphire covered Smoke who was up and running to cover. Neo leapt back with little to no damage. Smoke rose his arm over his cover and began firing at his opponents. Nitro began firing back while Striker and Fury clashed swords. Smoke and Nitro ran out of ammo and began fighting hand to hand. "Dessy, get Crystal to shoot at Fury's hammer fist. I have an idea." Crystal began shooting at Fury catching her fist directly causing it to lose color. "GO STRIKER!" He pulled back his left arm and thrusted it forward, "TAKE THIS, HAMMER FIST!" he punched Fury directly making her medal eject but did something completely unexpected. Striker's eyes glowed even redder as he lifted his sword up high then brought it down on the now defenseless medabot. "Striker, stop!" He didn't listen as he kept hacking down on the medabot. "Smoke, stop him!" Smoke tackled Striker to the ground and tried to stop him but he kicked Smoke off. Striker rushed to Smoke and slashed at his tinpet joints causing them to jam and lock up. Empress quickly grabbed Fury and ran off along with her friends and guards. Striker wasn't finished with her just yet. He leapt into the air and caught up with the girls, "What's wrong? Leaving so soon?" He stabbed his sword into Nitro and flung her away, "Get off my sword!" Striker's medawatch was heating up to the point of burning my skin. I threw it off and looked at everyone else, "We need to stop him, now." Crystal stopped the rest of us and volunteered to do it alone. While the girls ran away Striker glowed and shot off his medaforce. Crystal ran up behind him and shot his sword to the point of it shattering. Striker's right arm lost color as he turned around and quickly knocked her back with his hammer fist. She stumbled back and fired the prominence at him only to have him dodge it and get closer to her. Before Crystal could react, Striker had grabbed her head antennae and threw her away. Crystal played dead long enough for Striker to come closer to her. When she saw he got close enough, Crystal quickly pulled up her right arm and fired scatter blasts at Striker. "I can't believe it. She did it." Sapphire said to us as we watched Striker's medal eject out his back.

I picked up the medal and inspected it, "Doesn't look like anything's wrong with it. I think he just had a giant temper tantrum." I popped the medal back into his body and got the medawatch. "Master, what happened to me? I felt like I lost control." I gave him a pat on the back and reassured him. We looked back at the parlor and I pulled out a $20 bill, "You guys still up for some ice cream?" Marc and Dessy nodded and we went back to the parlor. We had a good time and noticed it began to get dark, "Hey, we should get back to the hotel. The banquet for the next round will start soon so we better get going." We got up and hopped on our medabots. Soon we were back to the hotel in no time. "Ok, we need to get changed into formal attire." I ran into the elevator and went up to my room. "Ok, time to get fancy."


	13. Semi-Finals: Kyree vs Empress

**Smoke: That was a little scary don't you think  
Kyree: I agree  
Striker: She made a copy of me  
Neo: She's going through great lengths to get to beat us  
Kyree: But she won't**

I looked into my suitcase and pulled out a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and a pair of black slacks with a belt. Quickly, I slipped the tux and slacks on then took my medabots medals. I met up with Marc and got on the elevator and went down to Destiny's floor. She was waiting for us with a red silky smooth dress and red high heels. "What?" I wasn't paying attention and Marc elbowed me in my side bringing me back to my time. "Oh uh. Oh yeah, that reminds me, did you guys bring your medals with you? Neo didn't want to fight for a while, so I only brought Striker and Smoke." I held up the 2 dragon medals. Marc held up his Beetle medal and so did Destiny, "We're all set." I pushed the elevator button and proceeded to head to the lobby. We hit ground floor and went to the restaurant area. "Be careful, you-know-who might try something." They nodded to me and we all sat down at a table and ordered our food. I looked at Marc and smirked, "Not bad, dude." Marc grinned and tugged at his blue bowtie. I looked over and saw Empress but stayed put. "Don't even worry about her. Focus on me." Destiny started to shake her chest at me causing me to blush and look away. Marc laughed and patted me on my shoulder. Our food came in almost no time and our stomachs were filled with seafood and dessert. After thanks and congratulations were made the lineups for the next round were made, "For our next round the brackets will be made and finalized [Kyree vs Empress] [Marc vs Sally] [Destiny vs Edward] and [Alexander vs Jacob]. Thank you for coming and have a nice day." We got up and went back to our rooms to change back into normal clothes. I went back down the elevator only to come face to face with Empress, "Hey there, Mr. Strong Medafighter. Can I interest you in a little robattle?" I wanted to wait for Marc and Destiny but I didn't have enough patience in me, "Is it just between you and me?" Empress nodded and walked outside with me following her. She summoned Nitro and Fury and I summoned Smoke and Striker. "Make it count." She said to me. I placed the guys medals into their bodies.

"Smoke, Striker, they're just like you so try and use your weaknesses against them!" Smoke and Striker ran around Nitro and Fury trying to get a good vantage point. "Smoke, Striker, come on you guys what's the hold up?!" The 2 medabots looked at me and hid behind 2 barrels, "Dude, we need a plan first!" Empress started to giggle before sending Nitro and Fury over the barrels to attack. "Run!" Smoke and Striker dipped away and rolled to safety. Smoke quickly got up and began to shoot at Nitro causing her to stumble back. Striker turned around a little too late and was hit by Fury's hammer fist. "Warning! Left arm 50% damage. Right arm 60% damage. Head 30% damage." I smirked as Striker got back up. "Striker, use your sin sword and help Smoke. Smoke, cover for Striker so he can help you!" Smoke nodded and changed targets to Fury while Striker ran at Nitro. Striker was able to catch her with a hammer fist casing her medal to eject. I wasted no more time with this robattle, "Smoke, Striker, use the medaforce and take down Fury!" Both of them glowed and aimed for Fury. "NIGHTMARES REBORN! POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" Both my medabots shot off a powerful medaforce shot and hit their target directly. Nitro's medal ejected and I claimed victory, "Well would you look at that." Empress started to act weird and for some baffling reason, she stayed completely calm, "Nice job on the win. Tell you what, lets bet medabots again." I hugged Smoke close immediately, "You're not getting Smoke again!" She smirked and shook her head, "I don't want Smoke, I want Neo." When she said that I instantly got defensive, "I made one bad mistake before…" I looked at Smoke and looked down, "…I'm not going to repeat that mistake." Empress looked down and shook her head, "Fine, then I guess we'll just robattle." Marc and Destiny had come outside but I was already on my way inside. "What happened out there?" Destiny hugged me and I hugged back, "Just a friendly robattle." Smoke and Striker went in the elevator with me and we went up for the night.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up and quickly got dressed for my next match. Smoke and the others had their medals put in and ran out my room with me. I went down the elevator and was soon joined by Empress then my friends. The doors opened and a crowd of people waited for us then began to cheer as we made our way to the stadium. I decided to choose Neo and Striker to be my medabots in this robattle. He insisted that I let him fight his ex-medafighter, "Please, let me do this. I need to show her that what she did is wrong and it won't be tolerated." I looked at my medabot and nodded my head, "If you're sure you want to do this, I can't stop you." The medabots went into the arena and waited while Empress and I went into different rooms to control. The referee soon took the microphone, "I officially declare this match a submission robattle! However, due to semi-final match-ups, new rules have been added: if a medabot ceases function, it cannot robattle for the rest of the tournament. If a medafighter changes medaparts during a match, he/she is disqualified on the spot. That is the only update for now so let's begin the match! Are both medafighters in agreement?" I nodded then looked at Striker and Neo who were ready to fight. "Medabots…ROBATTLE!"

"Striker, Neo, attack!" Striker nodded and leapt into the air while Neo ran on the ground, "Yes master!" I saw Fury and Nitro head straight for them and began to worry. Nitro began to shoot at Neo who was blocking but had considerable damage done, "Warning! Left arm 50% damage. Head 40% damage. Legs 60% damage. Right arm 50% damage." Striker tackled Neo to the ground and shielded him with his sword, "Master, what is your plan?" For once, I didn't have a plan. I was studying Nitro and Fury to find a weakness but couldn't. It was then Striker's sword shattered, "Warning! Left arm 100% damage. Function ceased! Medaforce offline!" That's when it hit me, "Neo, Striker's sword can take mass amount of shots from a shooter type medabot. However, when attacked by another grapple type medabot, it shatters easier. GO for it!" Striker and Neo rose to their feet and ran at Fury who didn't know our plan. Neo pulled back his straw hammer and threw a punch at Fury who instinctively put her arm up to parry only to have it cease functioning. Alright, we had the upper hand but the battle wasn't over just yet, "Striker! End Fury, NOW!" Striker leapt into the air one more time then came back down and pounded Fury with his hammer fist. Fury's medal ejected and her body fell to the ground. Neo turned around to find Nitro who had opened fire on him and Striker. Neo saw a couple shots aimed for his face but didn't try to fight it. Striker noticed the shot and jumped in front of Neo, "Warning! Head 100% damage. Function ceased!" Striker's medal ejected and he fell to the ground. "No! Striker speak to me!" I looked at Nitro who was closing in on Neo, "1 down, 1 to go." Neo began glowing but not like the shadow sword, no, he was glowing green, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! How dare you say that, 1 down, 1 to go, I will make you regret that! Medaforce!" Neo put his arms up and shot a powerful blast of medaforce that caught everyone by surprise. Nitro's medal ejected and she fell to the ground. I had won by surprise but it wasn't over yet, Neo's medal ejected and he fell to the ground. "Function ceased! The winner is team Kyree! Kyree shall be moving on to the final match! However, due to Neo's function ceased, he will not be able to robattle for the rest of the tournament."

I was happy yet sad. Neo wanted to robattle his former medafighter, but in turn, now he can't robattle for the rest of the tournament. I went into the battlefield and collected my medals then popped them into their respected body. Neo and Striker will not be able to robattle in the next round but I'm just glad they had fun robattling. We exited the battlefield and I was congratulated by my friends, "Nice job out there you guys!" Marc gave me a pat on the back and I hugged Destiny, "Thanks everyone. I want you 2 to battle at your hardest later, you hear?" I pointed at Static and Crystal and they nodded then looked at each other, "You're goin down, long horns." "After you, beetle." I was excited for the next match. I will catch you guys later, Smoke and I have training to do. See ya." Neo, Striker, and I ran off and I pulled out Smoke's medal then inserted it into my medawatch, "Smoke, we won and I'm taking you to Dr. Aki for some training." I began to get back talk from my medabot, "I told you before, I don't need training!" I stopped listening to him and ran out the hotel.

 **Smoke: I don't need training  
Kyree: Yes you do  
Striker: You have a lack of discipline  
Smoke: Discipline this *ends Striker's function*  
Neo: *Ends Smoke's function* It's like I have to keep the peace around here**


	14. Smoke vs Static: Battle Royale

**Smoke: you cant respect my wishes can you  
Kyree: nope  
Smoke: figures  
Striker: you need the training for tomorrows match  
Neo: yeah**

We got to Dr. Aki's, who at the time, was done polishing the Tyrelbeetle model for the championship winner. "Hello there, Kyree. I have some sparring bots ready for Smoke." I smiled to the scientist and went in the robattling chamber, "Transport medabot!" Smoke's body appeared before me and I popped in his medal. "Dude, why did you take me here?!" I shook my head, "Just some training that's all." Smoke shook his head at me but soon ended up leaping away from the attacking medabots. "Watch it, Smoke, try to target one at a time if you can!" Smoke nodded at me and went at one NTB type medabot named Wigwamo. Wigwamo shot acid at Smoke which hit his chest and started melting his armor, "Warning! Right arm 60% damage." Smoke started screaming and grabbing his arm, "Kyree, what is with this stuff?" I couldn't help but snicker to myself, "That's Wigwamo and his attacks will melt your armor! So watch that corrosive stuff." Smoke nodded to me and leapt to the side and began firing at Wigwamo causing him to run off and hide behind a barrel another medabot came to start attacking Smoke who began shooting at it until its medal popped out. The RAY type medabot fell to the ground and Wigwamo ran at Smoke while a KIN type medabot held Smoke from behind. "Come flip him on my count!" Wigwamo aimed precisely at Smoke's head and shot acid at him. "Now, Smoke!" Smoke locked his leg around the KIN medabot and was able to spin them around escaping the attack. The KIN medabot dropped to the ground and Wigwamo tried to charge Smoke who threw a punch and knocked him back. Smoke pointed the barrels of his guns and fired on the now downed medabot. "Nice job, Smoke!" I ran to him then looked at my medawatch, "Hey Marc and Destiny's match is starting soon." We ran out the lab and began running to the hotel, "Striker, change into action mode!" Striker leapt into the air and changed into action mode and we got on him as he drove us off.

We got to the hotel and ran into the robattle arena. I saw Empress walk out the arena with an unsettling smile on her face. My medabots and I watched as the robattle soon commence. Static went up against Crystal who began firing at him rapidly. Static took cover behind some boxes and began firing back. Crystal went around and attempted to flank Static who shot missiles on her position. Crystal flew up into the air and landed back. Static tried to get close to her but she fired the prominence at him and caught him directly causing his left arm to lose color. I looked at Marc and thought that he was scared but he was SMIRKING! Static started glowing green and aimed the barrels of his guns at Crystal who was shocked and couldn't move. I blinked and Crystal's medal was on the ground. Static raised his arms up high in victory. After the match, we got a 1 hour break before the championship robattle. Destiny and Marc came to me and I congratulated them on the robattle. "I swear if it hadn't been for Static's medaforce, I swear you would have lost the match." Marc couldn't help but laugh, "Is that jealousy I hear?" I smiled to all my friends and pulled them in for a group hug. I saw Empress again with a new medawatch. However, both Fury and Nitro were nowhere to be seen, I instantly became fearful, "Hey, did you guys see Empress? She has a new medawatch but Nitro and Fury are nowhere to be seen." They looked at Empress but shrugged, "Maybe she turned over a new leaf." I looked at Sapphire who put her hands to her hips. I still had an uneasy feeling.

The final match was on its way and my team was ready. The ref started the match and soon it was all on Smoke and Static. "Smoke, remember your training! Don't let Static get close to you!" "Static, blast Smoke to oblivion!" "You got it!" "I'm on it" Smoke kept his distance from Static who did the same and began to open fire on him. Both medabots got behind cover and kept firing at each other. "Surrender, Static!" Smoke kept firing at Static who continued to do the same, "Surrender? Never heard of the term!" I need to end this match quickly but I couldn't figure out how. Pretty soon, both medabots ran out of ammo and ran to each other for hand-to-hand. Static and Smoke began boxing each other. "Warning! All systems 95% and dropping. Weapon systems offline!" I had one trick up my sleeve but I needed to find the right time to unleash it. Static threw a kick at Smoke who caught it and threw him away. Now was my chance, "Smoke, UNLEASH THE MEDAFORCE NOW!" Smoke began to glow a bright green then aimed the barrels of his blasters at Static, "POWER UNTOLD! MEDAFORCE!" He shot the powerful shot at Static who got up fast enough and charged up his medaforce, "ULTIMATE STRENGTH! MEDAFORCE! The medaforce streams hit and caused both medabots to grunt and struggle. After the blast cleared, Smoke was on his knees with his arms discolored and limp. When he looked up Smoke was staring down the barrels of Static's blasters. "NO!" I screamed but Static shot Smoke who fell to the ground limp with his medal ejected. Static and Marc had somehow beat Smoke.

Marc and I went to the middle of the arena and shook hands, "Nice job out there. You showed robattle spirit and determination to win. I think you really do deserve the grand prize." Marc looked at me and smirked then high fived my hand, "Thanks man for the great robattle. I definitely look forward to next year I collected Smoke's medal and waited for him to turn on. When he did, he looked at me then looked down, "I'm sorry for the loss." I patted his back and smiled, "Don't worry. There's always next year." We left the arena and watched as Marc and Static got up on a stage to receive a trophy and new medabot. Everyone cheered for him and he inserted a new medal into the Tyrelbeetle medabot. I looked at Empress who was talking into her new medawatch. I then saw a bunch of her friends talk into her medawatches. I looked at Striker who was kneeling to the ground then looked at me, "Something is coming!" Everyone looked at me then I looked at the entrances and saw a swarm of medabots come flooding in, "EVERYONE MOVE!" our medabots leapt into the battlefield and prepared for the greatest robattle they will ever experience. "Uhh bro? We are greatly outnumbered." I looked at Marc and pulled out my cell and rang up my other friends, "James, Travis, Wyatt, Anthony, Karl, Kory, Ja'vontae we need you down here now!" Smoke and Striker began to fire and slash at Botaflys everywhere while the now Skewer and Neo began to slash and stab at Peppercats everywhere. Crystal, Static, and Sapphire began shooting at anything that was moving. At one point, an Icknite got close to Striker and held him down for one of her teammates to help out. Smoke shot her off and helped Striker up, "You ok?" Striker nodded and watched as Smoke was suddenly tackled to the ground by a Peppercat. "Striker, take care of her!" Striker leapt at her but was shot out the air by a Sailormate. "Warning! Head 40% damage. Left arm 30% damage. Right arm 60% damage. Legs 50% damage." Smoke was holding Peppercat's arm from hitting him. All of a sudden, she was shot off of him by stray fire. I looked and there was James and his medabot Stingray. Next, I saw Travis and Wyatt show up with Wigwamo and Kintaro. The 3 new medabots were helping out tremendously allowing us to push back a little from the all-out war. Neo and Skewer were beginning to get crowded and all hope for them was going down by the second but out of nowhere, Zorrin comes in and helps them. I turn to my side and see my little brother Kaleb helping out. Empress was getting steamed as she saw more medals fly and not one of them was from us. "I will destroy **ALL** of your medabots!" Someone tapped me on my shoulder and when I looked, I was my two friends Ja'vontae and Anthony with their medabots, Bayonet and Drakonfly, "Mind if we joined the fight?" I nodded and Bayonet jumped into the arena then began unleashing hell while Drakonfly flew up and was helping to bring some air medabots to the ground. I looked at my medawatches and noticed Smoke's was depleting, "Warning! Right arm 60% damage. Left arm 50% damage. Legs 40% damage. Head 30% damage." I needed everyone to step up their game quickly, "Smoke, use your head scanner to increase everyone's speed!" all our medabots vision visors started to glow white and their movements were increased. 2 new medabots showed up being controlled by friends Karl and Kory. "Hey bro, need some extra fire power?" I looked at them and smirked, "Thanks you guys." They looked at all the medabots before them and put their medawatches to their mouths, "Landmotor, Nin-ninja help out Smoke and the others!" Nin-ninja and Landmotor got in the battle and began to fight. Neo, Skewer, Nin-ninja, Kintaro, and Zorrin were beating the horde back while Sapphire, Static, Crystal, and Bayonet were blasting back the groups. Smoke, Striker, Wigwamo, Stingray, and Landmotor were having each other's backs. Empress smirked at us and pulled up her medawatch, "MegaEmperor take them down!" MegaEmperor aimed at all our medabots and began to fire at them. I had an idea that was crazy enough to work, "Guys, line up and use the medaforce." Smoke, Sapphire, Neo, Striker, Crystal, Static, and Skewer lined up and charged up the medaforce. MegaEmperor pointed his weapons at our medabots. I looked away but heard familiar voices, "Hey big and ugly, over here!" I saw Nitro jump in front of MegaEmperor and caused him to look at her and shoot her down. Fury went to go over to her and help her up but MegaEmperor shot a napalm missile. "Oh Nitro and Fury, you two were such good medabots. Too bad, now you both are just a waste of my medals and material." When Smoke saw them get hit, he went berserk, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! MEDAFORCE!" Smoke shot off a powerful Medaforce shot followed by the rest of his friends. The gang hit MegaEmperor directly as he began to scream in agony when the gang was done their medaforce. He fell to the ground and his medal ejected. Smoke and Striker got up and ran to their counter parts who were limp. Their back hatches opened up revealing their medals to be in shambles. Smoke looked up at me with a remorseful tone in his voice, "What did they do to deserve this?" I kneeled down next to him and picked up both medabots, "They sacrificed themselves to buy you guy's time. They were good spirited medabots at heart and I wish that they could have had a better medafighter. I looked up from the ground and looked around the arena, Empress was nowhere to be seen and heard. I started to think to myself for a second and a smile came over my face. I got up and ran out the arena followed by my friends. I know someone who can help them, and he would love to have them. "Don't worry guys just trust me I have a plan. Nitro and Fury will be back…I promise."

 **Kyree: I'm taking them to Dr. Aki  
Smoke: You couldn't put up a spoiler warning  
Kyree: Nope  
Striker: Wow that's incredibly rude  
Neo: I know right  
Kyree: Who asked you 2**


End file.
